CEATD: la carrera de dragones
by phoenix-bird-blu
Summary: Es la hora... ya no hay vuelta atrás... la competencia va a comenzar... los jinetes deben subir a sus dragones y... volar por todo el mundo. Ganar significa riqueza y un gran poder inimaginable, perder significa irte a tu casa sin nada y como la deshonra de tu pueblo. QUE DE INICIO LA 1RA CARRERA DE DRAGONES!
1. Chapter 1

**CEATD: la carrera de dragones**

**-personajes de la película**

**hipo**

**astrid**

**chimuelo **- furia nocturna

**patán**

**patapez **

**brutacio**

**brutilda**

**dientepúa **- pesadilla monstruosa

**gorgontua **- gronckle

**barf y belch **- cremallerus espantosus

**torméntula** - mortífero nadder

**estoico**

**bocón**

******gothi la anciana sabia**

******-personajes de los libros**

******camicazi**

**-personajes de la serie**

**heather**

**dagur el desquiciado **

**alvin el traidor **(antagonista)

**mildew**

**tornado **-trueno tambor

**mercader johann**

**salvaje **(sub antagonista)

**-personajes nuevos**

**torunn **- skrill

**spike **- muerte susurrante

**grog**

**bri**

**fisgón **- oculus (dragón inventado)

**destructor **- kaiju (dragón inventado)

**kaiser**


	2. Capítulo 1: la vida en berk

**Contestando reviews:**

**Ctza7. **Pues aquí tienes el 1er cap. amigo.

**Me-Me Rotamundo. **Ok men, te entiendo, no he visto todos, pero si los suficientes, aquí tienes el 1er cap.

**Guest. **Digo… de que te ríes? Que es tan gracioso? Acaso mi fic te parece gracioso? Pues no, estará lleno de mucha acción conforme avanzan los caps. te quedó claro?

* * *

**Hola, soy nuevo en esta comunidad. Por lo general hago fics de Rio y estoy haciendo 1 de Kung fu panda, pero desde que vi la serie y la película he tenido esta idea sobre mi cabeza desde hace tiempo. Espero la disfruten.**

**Capítulo 1: **la vida en berk

**Prólogo: Esta historia comienza en la remota isla de berk en el año 1013, donde antes se lidiaba una feroz guerra entre vikingos y dragones, donde vivía un joven vikingo llamado hipo horrendo abadejo lll, un joven de 16 años que antes era el hazmerreír de berk y la decepción de su padre estoico el vasto, pero hace como 2 años que encontró un dragón llamado furia nocturna que bautizó como chimuelo, el cual había perdido su cola en un ataque impidiéndole volar otra vez, pero con la ayuda de hipo él pudo por fin volar otra vez y con ambos unidos terminó la guerra e hipo se volvió un héroe, él junto a sus amigos brutacio y brutilda****thorston, patapez ingerman, su primo patán mocoso y su novia Astrid hofferson abrió la academia de dragones para así entrenarlos y volverlos no violentos. Durante su vida se topó con muchos obstáculos, entre ellos Alvin el traidor y Dagur el desquiciado (2 personajes de la serie), pero supo cómo resolverlos junto con sus amigos. Pero lo que no sabía es que tendría un desafío difícil que decidiría el bien de su pueblo.**

**Narración por hipo:**

_Han pasado 2 años desde que terminó la guerra entre vikingos y dragones y no terminó con un ganador, terminó con una tregua cuando pudimos darnos cuenta que ellos eran de fiar. Han pasado cosas pero pudieron resolverse, pero el verdadero desafío de un vikingo y más si fue el 1ro en montar un dragón es hacer lo que se pueda por el bien de tu pueblo, yo sabía eso la 1ra vez que monté a mi dragón chimuelo y estaba decidido a correr por esa responsabilidad como el 1er jinete de dragón, como el entrenador de dragones y como el futuro jefe de la tribu de los gamberros peludos (así se llama la tribu de berk). El desafío será difícil, pero con la ayuda de mis amigos y la de mi padre… podré superarlo._

**Fin de la narración**

**(N/A: Tanto en la película como en la serie la historia comienza con hipo narrando coss que dependerán de lo que pase, este fic no sería la excepción XD)**

Era una hermosa mañana en berk el sol salía, los pájaros cantaban, los animales dormían tranquilos, los vikingos despertaban para iniciar su día. En el bosque se encontraba Astrid lanzando hachas a los árboles.

"_2 años y sigo sin creer de todo lo que fue capaz hipo, creo que los chicos y yo lo subestimamos, y lo que hizo ayer, nunca vi a un vikingo ser capaz de crear un escudo así_" –pensaba ella mientras practicaba **(N/A: Se refiere al escudo que fabricó hipo en la serie "defensores de berk", si quieren ver el escudo y de lo que es capaz vean este link: howtotrainyourdragon . wikia wiki / Hiccup's _ Shield (todo junto), obvio si no entiendes el inglés usa el traductor de google, les recomiendo que si lo vean pues el escudo saldrá mucho en el fic)**

Su práctica se vio interrumpida al escuchar unos ruidos muy cerca de donde estaba, toma un hacha y avanza siguiendo el ruido. Cuando ya estaba cerca logra ver a chimuelo que parecía quejarse junto con un desconocido el cual era delgado y de la misma estatura de Astrid que tenía puesto un yelmo (hay una gran diferencia entre un casco y un yelmo, un casco te cubre solo la cabeza, un yelmo te cubre tanto la cabeza como la cara) que si lo veías desde el ángulo de Astrid parecía que lastimaba a chimuelo.

"OYE TU" –gritó Astrid y el sujeto la ve- "DEJA AL DRAGON DE MI NOVIO"

Astrid se arrojó contra él y lo derribó. Ella le iba a dar un golpe, pero el sujeto detiene el puño y se da vuelta quedando él sobre ella y sosteniéndole los brazos de las muñecas.

"no creas que porque estamos en esta posición ya me ganaste" –dijo forcejeando para liberarse, logra liberar una mano y lo empieza a ahorcar, logra liberar la otra mano y se da vuelta ahorcándolo con ambas manos ella sobre él- "ese dragón es de mi novio y no dejaré que lo lastimes"

El sujeto pone fuerza y sujetando las muñecas de Astrid se la quita de encima y la lanza a su lado, se levanta y se dirige a chimuelo, pero Astrid se levanta y va corriendo hacia él con el hacha en la mano, el sujeto se da rápido la vuelta y desenvainando una espada de fuego (la espada era de metal, pero al momento de sacarla esta se prendió en fuego) detiene el ataque de Astrid.

"tu espada se prendió? como lo hiciste?" –dijo Astrid

El sujeto no dijo nada, ambos hacían fuerza para que 1 desistiera y luego de batallar el sujeto logra hacer que Astrid suelte el hacha quedando desarmada, guarda su espada, pero Astrid no se inmuta y decide derribarlo otra vez, el sujeto hace lo mismo y ambos se quedan sujetando de los hombros haciendo fuerza para tirar a 1, Astrid recuerda que por ser mujer y él hombre tiene una ventaja en su contra (la del sujeto), no lo pensó 2 veces y lo pateó en la entrepierna (AUCH XD). El sujeto se puso de rodillas sujetando esa parte y Astrid lo derriba poniéndolo en el suelo, desenvaina la espada de su adversario y pone la punta en su pecho.

"nadie me ha vencido en una batalla, tu no serás la excepción" –dijo alzando la espada para ultimarlo, pero chimuelo la taclea- "CHIMUELO QUE HACES?"

El sujeto se levanta rápido, Astrid también, pero él fue más rápido y hace lo mismo que hizo ella antes de ser tacleada, ahora es él la que la tiene en el suelo con la punta de la espada en el pecho.

"que piensas hacer conmigo?" –pregunto ella asustada

El sujeto no dijo, ella podía ver sus ojos que daban mirada de desafío, pero los vio calmarse, el sujeto clava la espada en el suelo, se acerca a Astrid estando su rostro frente al de ella, pone una mano en su mejilla, se quita parte del yelmo mostrando sus labios y le roba un beso, ella se sorprendió ante tal acto de su rival, él se separa de ella aun mirándola poniéndose el yelmo completo otra vez.

"que fue eso?" –pregunto Astrid

El sujeto no dijo nada, solo se quitó el yelmo completamente y Astrid se sorprendió al ver quien era.

"hipo?" –dijo ella al ver quien era su rival, era su novio

"buena pelea no Astrid?" –dijo hipo dándole la mano para levantarla, cosa que ella aceptó- "con que nadie te vencía? Pues que te parece? El vikingo más débil de berk te derrotó en una pelea"

"todo este tiempo eras tú? Por qué no me lo dijiste? De no ser por chimuelo casi te mato" –dijo Astrid enojada

"al principio iba a decirte, pero me derribaste, intenté hablar, pero luego vi que la única forma de calmarte era venciéndote, y lo hice" –dijo hipo con orgullo

"como me derrotaste? Por lo que sé tú no peleas bien" –dijo ella sorprendida porque hipo la derrotó

"pues verás, el año pasado me di cuenta de algo, cuando no estoy con chimuelo y hay un peligro siempre tengo que esperar a que alguien aparezca a ayudarme, papá, patán, los gemelos, tú, bocón, etc… eso me hacía sentir débil y dependiente… por eso le pedí a mi padre que me entrenara en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y combate con armas y escudos, y ahora soy un guerrero nato, como tú y los chicos" –dijo hipo- "además ahora tengo músculo, pero sigo conservando mi físico de chico débil, para engañar a los que quieran meterse conmigo, veamos si Alvin aun quiere raptarme para entrenar a sus dragones o que dagur venga a fastidiarme, que vengan ambos a causarme problemas cuando vean que puedo defenderme"

"wow, y por qué vistes así? y tu pierna?" –preguntó Astrid

Hipo traía puesto un traje café con armadura negra (la misma que usa en el tráiler de como entrenar a tu dragón 2 y el yelmo es el mismo también), y tenía otra prótesis la cual era como un pie falso el cual se le podía poner la bota, era como si nunca hubiera perdido la pierna.

"oh bueno verás, este es mi traje de jinete, y será mejor que te acostumbres a verme con ella puesta dado que cuando me la probaba patán y los gemelos se robaron mi otra ropa la que uso siempre, y cuando se las pedí que barf y belch la queman, ahora solo me queda esta ropa, hecho con escamas de furia nocturna, gronckle y pesadilla monstruosa, un traje a prueba de fuego" –dijo hipo- "sobre mi pierna es una nueva prótesis que hice, es como si nunca hubiera perdido la pierna cuando combatimos a la muerte roja" –continuó- "y por si preguntas de la espada, la orilla de la funda donde se guarda la espada está hecha de sílex y la hoja de la espada está hecha de hierro, 2 metales que si los frotas genera una chispa y además bañé la hoja con salsa de oliva que es inflamable, y con esas cosas combinadas creé una espada de fuego, la funda está hecha de escamas de metamórfala, cuando guardo la espada el fuego se extingue"

"WOW, siempre se te ocurren nuevas ideas" –dijo Astrid sorprendida

"si, quieres ver la nueva montura de chimuelo?" –preguntó hipo

"nueva? Y la otra?" –preguntó Astrid

"pues ayer vi a patán volando a chimuelo y que le rompe los estribos (los estribos son donde hipo pone los pies para volar a su dragón) y le quemó la parte artificial de la cola" –dijo hipo enojado- "así que hice este nuevo equipo, y lo hice para que funcionara como el anterior con 2 pies, además de que esta cola artificial está hecha con escamas de chimuelo, para que así no se queme, como si chimuelo no hubiera perdido la cola, pero también para orientarme y no perderme en el frente de la silla puse una brújula, siempre dan al norte pero sirven siempre" –dijo hipo- "preguntaré otra vez, quieres ver la nueva montura?"

"claro por qué no?" –dijo Astrid

Hipo subió en su dragón, ayudó a Astrid a subir, se puso el yelmo, se colocó los seguros y le indicó a su amigo que volara, cosa que hizo chimuelo. Ya en el aire hipo y Astrid empiezan a ver berk montados en chimuelo.

"eres muy listo, siempre se te ocurren rápido estas ideas y sabes cómo hacerlas también" –dijo Astrid viendo berk

"y esto no es todo" –dijo hipo- "mira esto"

Hipo mueve un estribo y chimuelo aumenta la velocidad dirigiéndose a mar abierto, 1ro maniobra entre un cardumen de trueno tambores que saltaban dentro y fuera del agua, hipo mueve los estribos y chimuelo dando 1ro una vuelta espiral horizontal se eleva al cielo perdiéndose entre las nubes, para luego dar vueltas en espiral vertical y dejarse caer de espalda dando un rugido, se nivela y vuelve a volar.

"WOW HIPO ESO ESTUVO INCREIBLE" –dijo Astrid sorprendida

"Y ESO SOLO FUE EL COMIENZO, DE HECHO CHIMUELO TAMBIEN PUEDE VOLAR SOLO" –dijo hipo

"COMO?" –pregunto Astrid

"así" –dijo hipo moviendo para enfrente el estribo (no inclinando el pie, moviendo el estribo como si fuera una palanca) y tirando de una palanca que hace que la cola se acomode

Hipo suelta los seguros y se da vuelta quedando frente a frente con Astrid y colocando los seguros otra vez.

"WOW, HIPO DEJAME DECIRTE QUE ESTOY SORPRENDIDA" –dijo Astrid

"LO ESTARIAS MAS SI ME VIERAS VOLAR TAMBIEN?" –pregunto hipo insinuando algo

"SI, PERDO DUDO QUE PUEDAS" –dijo Astrid

"DE VERAS?" –dijo hipo, se da la vuelta quedando otra vez mirando al frente y le dice a chimuelo- "QUE DICES AMIGO, PROBAMOS LAS ALAS?"

Chimuelo pone cara de "O_O" y luego una de "-_-" haciendo un ruido de negación.

"CHIMUELO, SERA DIVERTIDO!" –dijo hipo y va con Astrid- "Y TU NO TE ESPANTES"

"POR?" –pregunto Astrid y luego ve a hipo desabrochar los seguros y caer en picada- "HIPO!"

Chimuelo decidió imitar a hipo y ambos caían en picada en paralelo 1 con el otro, Astrid estaba asustada por 2 cosas: 1. Chimuelo no estaba volando, era una caída libre que podía costarle la vida. 2. Hipo estaba cayendo frente al dragón y si no regresaba a su lomo estaría perdido. Pero para su sorpresa hipo tira de un cordón en su cinturón y 2 alas salen de sus brazos y comienza a volar, chimuelo lo imita, hipo tira de otro cordón en su pecho y de su espalda sale un tipo de aleta dorsal.

"WOOOO! ESTO ES INCREIBLE!" –grito hipo

"HIPO HORRENDO ABADEJO III, ERES IMPOSIBLE!" –grito Astrid en el lomo de chimuelo

"LO SE!" –grito hipo regresando al lomo de su dragón, quitando el mecanismo y guardando sus alas (las que hipo liberó tirando ese cordón) y la aleta y regresan a berk- "que te pareció este nuevo equipo?" **(N/A: Si se fijan bien fue igual al 1er tráiler de CEATD 2, pero con otra prótesis, con hipo aun siendo joven y con Astrid)**

"pues increíble, de veras increíble" –dijo y toma su hacha, luego golpea a hipo en el brazo

"AUCH" –dijo hipo sujetando su brazo

"eso fue por espantarme con esa caída" –dijo y luego lo patea en la espinilla

"AUCH" –dijo saltando en un pie sujetando su pierna

"ESO POR HUMILLARME CON ESA DERROTA (cuando hipo y ella pelearon)" –dijo para luego tirarlo al suelo y arrojarle su hacha la cual le pegó en su estómago con el extremo del mango (eso del hacha lo saqué de la película en la escena donde ella habla con él en el hueco donde cayó chimuelo justo antes de saber que hipo tenía un dragón)

"AUCH!" –se quejó otra vez sujetando su estómago

"eso por no decirme que eras tú" –dijo Astrid

"lo siento" –dijo levantándose

Luego ella lo toma de la nuca y lo acerca dándole un beso.

"y eso… por sorprenderme con el vuelo y el beso que me diste" –dijo ella con una sonrisa

"no hay de que, mejor volvamos al pueblo" –dijo hipo

"si, oye cenas hoy en mi casa?" –preguntó Astrid

"si, no veo problema" –dijo hipo y luego chimuelo comienza a saltar como alegre al oír eso- "creo que ya le dieron ganas de volver"

"o… creo que quiere ver a alguien" –dijo Astrid con tono y mirada pícara haciendo que el furia nocturna se sonroje

Hipo y Astrid no era los únicos tortolos en berk, hace poco chimuelo y torméntula, la dragón de Astrid, una mortífera nadder, se habían enamorado y se hicieron pareja, ahora siempre que hipo y Astrid están juntos ellos también.

"eso veo, bueno te veo en la noche" –dijo hipo

"si, te veo hasta entonces" –dijo Astrid dándole un beso en la mejilla y yéndose

**-2hrs después en la arena**

Hipo se encontraba en la arena con patán y patapez y sus dragones, gogrgontúa es la dragón de patapez, una gronckle y dientepúa es el dragón de patán, un pesadilla monstruosa, ellos estaban conversando de sus cosas.

"y que harán esta noche?" –preguntó patapez

"yo iré con mi padre a visitar al tío estoico, dice que quiere la revancha de ese juego que hicieron el mes pasado" –dijo patán

"cuál?" –preguntó patapez

"1 que consistía en esposarse de un brazo una mano cada 1 con la misma cadena 1 extremo cada mano y con la otra un combate con espadas de madera, el que desarme al otro gana" –dijo patán- "y me llevará para que lo haga también con hipo, Uds?"

"yo iré con gorgontúa al acantilado a ver las estrellas" –dijo patapez- "hipo?"

"pues patán no podré estar ahí, iré a cenar a casa de Astrid" –dijo hipo

"qué? A casa de Astrid?" –dijo patán entre sorpresa, enojo y celos- "todavía no puedo creer que ella te prefiriera en vez de a mi" –dijo- "que tienes tu que vio ella que no tenga yo?"

"cerebro, no presumo, soy más valeroso al momento de volar y sé hablar con las chicas" –dijo hipo

"y yo no?" –preguntó enojado

"mira voy a imitarte" –dijo hipo y luego habla imitando la voz de su primo- "Astrid, fíjate que me voy a mudar al sótano de mis padres, hay espacio para 2 por si te interesa"

"jajajajajaja, eso es muy cierto" –dijo patapez empezando a reír

"crees que yo no soy un buen hablador tratándose de las chicas?" –preguntó patán enojado

"déjame pensarlo si" –dijo hipo

"AHORA SI TE SACASTE BOLETO" –dijo patán dirigiéndose en carrera para derribar a hipo (no sabe que estoico lo entrenó), pero este se hace a un lado, toma el brazo de patán y lo arroja a la pared usando la fuerza y velocidad de patán en su contra y se estrella quedando noqueado

"regla no. 1, nunca te apresures a enfrentar a tu oponente" –dijo hipo- "bueno debo irme, debo ayudar a los gemelos, luego a bocón, debo ir con mi padre a avisarle que cenaré con Astrid para luego ir con ella, nos vemos"

"si, hasta luego" –dijo patapez e hipo se va

**-1hr después**

Hipo y los gemelos estaban bañando a barf y belch, el dragón de los gemelos, un cremallerus espantosus, al principio batallaban dado que tanto barf como belch no les gustaba el baño y menos a belch dado que este es el que escupe las chispas y recuerden lo que dijo bocón, la cabeza mojada no podía escupir chispas.

"gracias por ayudarnos hipo" –dijo brutilda enjuagando las alas

"si, y sentimos que ellos quemaran tu ropa" –dijo brutacio enjabonando la cabeza de belch

"descuiden, tendré que acostumbrarme a esta nueva ropa" –dijo hipo enjabonando la cabeza de barf

**(N/A: Aquí los dragones pueden hablar entre ellos, las palabras en cursivas o son pensamientos de los vikingos o son diálogos de dragones)**

"_oye hermano como estas ahí?_" –le gruño barf a belch

"_mal, no puedo sacar mis chispas_" –gruño belch

"_bueno, deberás esperar un tiempo cuando el agua se seque_" –gruñó chimuelo

Luego de un largo trabajo los 3 vikingos terminaron su trabajo dejando bien limpio al cremallerus.

"bueno chicos barf y belch ya están bañados y limpios" –dijo hipo

"gracias" –dijo brutacio- "cabezazo?"

"si" –dijo hipo poniéndose el yelmo

"bien pero yo 1ro" –dijo brutilda

"no yo" –dijo brutacio

"no yo" –dijo brutilda empezando una discusión

"lo hare yo o…" –dijo brutacio pero lo interrumpen

"o qué?" –preguntó brutilda

Brutacio se lanzó contra su hermana y ambos comenzaron a pelear, lo típico tratándose de ellos.

"estos nunca cambiarán" –dijo hipo

"_si brutilda llega a tener gemelos estos de seguro se pelearán por ver quién será el 1ro en nacer_" –gruño chimuelo

"no sé qué dijiste, pero de seguro te pusiste de acuerdo con lo que dije" –dijo hipo y chimuelo asiente

**-Dando las 7PM**

Hipo estaba entrando a la herrería porque bocón lo necesitaba para algo, pero al llegar ve que no estaba, en su lugar ve una carta, la toma y la lee.

**Carta de bocón para hipo:**

_Querido hipo._

_Si me buscabas te diste cuenta de que no estoy en la herrería, ni tampoco estoy tratando a un dragón _(en la serie bocón se vuelve también medico de dragones)_, estoy al otro lado del pueblo, donde vivía mildew _(mildew es un viejo tacaño que vivía en berk que odiaba a los dragones, pero al final del cap. de la serie "somos familia" deja berk y se une a los marginados haciéndole creer a hipo que lo secuestraron)_, ven por favor._

_Atte. Bocón el rudo_

**Fin de la carta**

Hipo deja la carta donde estaba, sube en chimuelo y vuelan directo a donde dijo bocón y no lo ven.

"BOCON" –lo llamó hipo pero nada- "donde estará ese viejo loco"

De repente detrás de hipo sigilosamente sale un enorme dragón viendo a hipo y chimuelo como sus presas, ya estando cerca hipo nota una gran sombra sobre él y chimuelo y ambos se dan vuelta viendo al dragón, era un rompehuesos (este dragón se ve en el corto "la leyenda del dragón rompehuesos"), este dio un rugido que aturdió al dúo, este se acercó a hipo y él se cubrió esperando lo peor, pero el dragón sorpresivamente le lame la cara dejándolo con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

"no vas a comerme?" –preguntó hipo

"claro que no lo hará" –dijo una voz detrás de él

Hipo se da vuelta y ve a bocón.

"bocón quien es él?" –preguntó hipo

"ah veo que conociste a skulley" –dijo bocón

"skulley? Él es tuyo?" –preguntó hipo

"si, es el rompehuesos que me buscaba por ese hueso que encontré, se fue luego de dejarnos en berk, pero se encariñó de mí y quiso quedarse" –dijo bocón- "crees que estoico me deje conservarlo?"

"si gana guerras, si" –dijo hipo- "para eso me querías? para mostrarme tu nuevo dragón?"

"no, necesito que me ayudes a buscarle un lugar donde quedarse, porque no creo que haya un espacio en el pueblo" –dijo bocón

"pues podría quedarse aquí, este lugar ha estado vacío desde que mildew se fue" –dijo hipo viendo la vieja casa del anciano- "sabes él me ayudó y yo no lo pude ayudar"

"ya hipo no te sientas mal, trataste y eso es lo que cuenta" –dijo bocón

"si, tienes razón" –dijo hipo

"bueno, aquí se quedará" –dijo bocón- "le construiré un refugio para que se cubra cuando nieve o llueva"

"bueno ya te ayudé, debo ir con mi papá" –dijo hipo- "para aviarle que cenaré con Astrid"

"wow lo tuyo con ella si avanza" –dijo bocón

"no solo lo nuestro, también lo chimuelo y torméntula" –dijo hipo para luego subir en chimuelo e irse

**-En la casa de hipo y estoico**

Hipo y chimuelo ya habían llegado a la casa y afuera ven a tornado, el dragón de estoico, un trueno tambor.

"hola tornado"- lo saludó hipo bajando de chimuelo y acercándosele para rascarlo (cosa que a ellos les gusta, pero si les rascas el mentón quedan noqueados, eso se ve en la película)- "como has estado"

"_pues muy bien aquí cuidando el valle con tu padre_" –gruñó tornado disfrutando lo que hacía el hijo de su jinete

"creo que eso fue un bien" –dijo dejando de rascarlo

"_hola tornado_" –gruñó chimuelo

"_hola chimuelo_" –gruñó tornado

"_que suerte tienes, tu como eres más grande y fuerte puedes aguantar a estoico, antes de ti él me montaba a mí y creme no fue tan cómodo montar a alguien de 180k, me dolía la nuca_" –gruñó chimuelo- "_suerte que hipo usó la "miel y el hacha _(es un término que inventó Astrid para darle a alguien un halago (la miel) para luego darle una mala noticia (el hacha))_" para decirle que soy su dragón, él lo aceptó y le dijo que le buscara un dragón, y te encontramos a ti_"

"_si, recuerdo que en ese tiempo yo atacaba barcos para robar el pescado para así dárselo a mi amigo herido_" –gruñó tornado

"me alegra que se lleven bien, bueno chimuelo entremos" –dijo hipo y ambos entran y al hacerlo ven a patán, estoico y patón (así se llama el padre de patán)- "patán, tío patón que hacen aquí?"

"no recuerdas que hoy vendríamos?" –preguntó patán

"si, pero dijiste que esta noche y son las 7:00" –dijo hipo

"si, pero patán me dijo que no estarías esta noche así que vinimos antes" –dijo patón

"no estarás? Donde estarás?" –preguntó estoico

"Astrid me invitó a cenar a su casa" –dijo hipo- "y no le iba a cancelar solo por un juego entre tú y el tío"

"bueno, pero ya estamos aquí así que jugaremos" –dijo patón

"tendrás tiempo hijo?" –preguntó su padre

"pos ya que" –dijo hipo

Hipo y patán esposan a sus padres, con la misma cadena larga, la mano derecha de estoico y la mano izquierda de patón y ellos toman espadas de madera.

"las reglas son sencillas, el que desarme al otro 2 veces gana" –dijo estoico

"no tendrás tanta suerte esta vez" –dijo patón

**-2min después**

"no puedo creer que me vencieras otra vez" –dijo patón

"creíste que no sabría esos movimientos tuyos?" –preguntó estoico

"me derrotaste… pero a ver que lo hagan ellos" –dijo patón señalando a los 2 jóvenes- "mi hijo es fuerte, ha entrenado mucho, dudo que mi sobrino pueda con él"

"hipo?" –estoico fue con él

"lo siento debo ir con Astrid" –dijo hipo

"no será que tienes miedo que humille a tu familia con esta derrota?" –dijo patán

"patán eres mi familia" –dijo hipo

"amm… bueno pues la del lado de tu padre" –dijo patán

"tu padre es hermano del mío" –dijo hipo

"amm… bueno puessss… ay solo hazlo!" –dijo patán

"si lo hago me podré ir en paz" –dijo hipo ya harto

"si te podrás ir en paz" –dijo patón

"entonces BIEN, lo haré" –dijo hipo

Los adultos esposan a los jóvenes, estos toman espadas de madera y se preparan.

"las reglas…" –iba a decir estoico pero es interrumpido

"si si si, quien desarme 2 veces a su oponente gana ya podemos iniciar?" –preguntó hipo poniéndose el yelmo

"no querrás iniciar ahora" –dijo patán poniéndose su casco

"INICIEN" –gritó patón

Hipo y patán inician, moviéndose como esgrimistas los 2, moviéndose con destreza hasta que patán de una estocada desarma a hipo.

"patán lleva 1" –dijo patón- "2do encuentro"

Hipo y patán inician de nuevo dando estocadas, choques de espada, golpes al cuerpo del otro, hasta que en un choque hipo mueve ambas espadas como remolino mareando a patán haciendo que suelte la espada.

"van empatados" –dijo estoico- "desempate, inicien"

Antes de que hipo reaccionara patán le pega en el brazo con la espada.

"AUCH, por qué hiciste eso?" –dijo hipo

"no hay reglas recuerdas?" –dijo su primo

"entonces que sea así" –dijo hipo tirándolo al suelo con la espada

Iba a atacar pero patán pone su espada haciendo otro choque, hipo se le ocurre una idea y con ambas espadas pegadas pone el pie y pisa la espada de patán rompiéndola.

"y gané" –dijo hipo

"JA NO QUE MI HIJO NO PODRIA CON MI SOBRINO?" –le gritó estoico a su hermano

"no se vale eso" –dijo patán poniéndose de pie

"tranquilo hijo, a los 2 nos vencieron" –dijo patón consolando a su hijo

"bueno ya quítenme esto para ir a cenar con Astrid" –dijo hipo refiriéndose a la cadena

"claro" –dijo estoico buscando la llave- "uy, perdí la llave"

"que perdiste la llave?!" –gritaron los 2 jóvenes en coro

"tengo que ir a comer con Astrid que creen que debo hacer con este pegado a mi" –dijo hipo

**-Ya en la noche en casa de Astrid**

Alguien tocaba la puerta.

"yo voy, debe ser hipo" –dijo Astrid y abre la puerta topándose con los 2 primos- "patán que haces aquí no te invité"

"pues hazlo porque no me iré" –dijo patán

"eso fue un desafío?" –preguntó enojada

"no, es porque lo tengo pegado" –dijo hipo y ambos muestran la cadena

"y que haré con él hipo? solo te invité a ti, mamá hizo suficiente para todos que haré con él?" –preguntó Astrid

"pues dile que prepare más porque enserio no me iré" –dijo patán

"ach, MAMA PREPARA MAS COMIDA TENEMOS OTRO INVITADO Y CREME NO SE IRA" –gritó Astrid

"Astrid ya sé que querías que solo viniera yo, y te lo compensaré" –dijo hipo

"tranquilo no tuviste tú la culpa, seguro él te esposo a él para venir también" –dijo viendo enojada a patán

"la verdad peleamos con la cadena, yo le gané" –dijo hipo

Mientras hipo y patán cenaban con los hofferson, chimuelo y torméntula se encontraban sentados frente a la casa viendo las estrellas.

"_que noche más hermosa_" –gruñó torméntula

"_no pediría otra cosa que ver este hermoso escenario contigo_" –gruñó chimuelo

Ella se sonroja por el comentario de su pareja.

"_oye viste lo que pasó con gorgontúa y dientepúa hace un par de horas?_" –gruño torméntula

"_no, que pasó con ellos?_" –gruño chimuelo

"_dientepúa le dijo que estaba obesa e iniciaron un pleito_" –gruñó ella

"_oh, y quien ganó?_" –gruñó él

"_gorgontúa_" –gruñó ella

"_oh, yo creí que dientepúa por ser más grande_" –gruñó chimuelo

"_pues no, ganó ella_" –gruñó torméntula

Luego de una larga charla de los 2 dragones hipo y patán ya iban saliendo de la casa de Astrid.

"gracias por la invitación Astrid" –dijo hipo

"de nada, puedes venir cuando quieras" –dijo y va con patán- "tu no, luego de esas cochinadas que hiciste no creo que te dejen entrar aquí otra vez"

"si eso me quedó claro con el golpe que me dio tu padre" –dijo patán sobándose la cara

"bueno ya nos vamos" –dijo hipo y luego ambos ven la cadena y dan un suspiro

"tu casa o la mía?" –preguntó patán

"la que quede más cerca" –dijo hipo

"la mía entonces" –dijo patán y ambos se van

"chimuelo iré a dormir con patán tu ve a la casa" –dijo hipo

"_te veo después nena_" –gruñó chimuelo dándole un beso a torméntula en la mejilla y yéndose a la casa de hipo

"_hasta mañana querido_" –gruñó torméntula

Dentro de la casa de Astrid ella hablaba con sus padres mientras recogía la mesa.

"Astrid, hija no es problema que invites a tu novio, pero la próxima vez ve que antes no juegue a una batalla de espadas con las esposadas" -dijo su padre

"me sorprende que sean familia, él tan educado y su primo todo un patán" -dijo su madre

"de donde creen que viene su nombre?" -dijo Astrid

Si, parecía que la vida en berk era perfecta para hipo y sus amigos… pero ni ellos se prepararon para esto.

**-En la isla de los marginados**

Alvin y su equipo junto con los dragones que antes tenían presos y ahora como aliados estaban reunidos en un salón preparando algo.

"mañana en la mañana, berk caerá ante el poder de nuestros dragones" –dijo alvin y todos gritan- "no importa lo que me pase, a estoico y a su hijo déjenmelos a mi"

"si señor" –dijeron los otros

"ellos pagarán por las humillaciones que nos hicieron pasar" –dijo alvin

"yo quiero ir, quiero ver como ellos caen" –dice alguien detrás de alvin, se dan la vuelta y ven que es mildew con su oveja hongo

"de acuerdo mildew podrás ir" –dijo alvin- "los gamberros peludos… sentirán la ira de alvin el traidor y su dragón spike (spike es un muerte susurrante (yo les recomiendo que si no saben como son los dragones que lo busquen)), jajajajajaja"

* * *

**Aquí acaba el episodio**

**Que pasará después?**

**Podrán hipo y patán despegarse?**

**Triunfarán alvin y los marginados?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**

* * *

**Adelanto del próximo cap:**

**Dagur. **La tribu berserker le da la bienvenida a su 1er dragón.

**Heather. **Tengo un dragón nuevo, un nuevo amigo.

**Dagur. **Qué? Ya no tenemos comida?

**Heather. **Papá? Me llevarán unos sujetos si no les pagas un préstamo en 2 semanas?

**Dagur. **Esa comida era para todo el año y se acerca el invierno, recuperar lo perdido costará una fortuna.

**Heather. **Es mucho lo que debes padre, pero te ayudaré a conseguirlo.

**Dagur. **Qué es esto? un folleto? Qué dice?

**Heather. **Carrera de dragones, el 1er lugar gana una fortuna.

**Ambos. **SOLUCION ENCONTRADA!

**Yo. **No se pierdan en el próximo cap. de CEATD: la carrera de dragones:** capítulo 2: problemas para dagur y heather**

* * *

**Las tribus que participarán: **Gamberros peludos, marginados, berserkers, bog-burglars (la tribu de camicazi en el libro), patanes de lava (tribu del libro), meathead (tribu del libro), tribu histérica (libro), heitt (inventado), ketill (inventado), geisli (inventado), gull (inventado), svart (inventado), rauour (inventado), súkkulaoi (inventado), martroo (inventado) y banvaent (inventado).


	3. Capítulo 2: título largo

**Contestando reviews:**

**Ctza7. **Gracias, aquí lo tienes amiga.

**Me-Me Rotamundo. **Gracias, tal vez no debí describir a hipo ahí, entre quienes? Hipo y Astrid, o Chimuelo y Torméntula?

**HeiMao3. **De nada, si quieres más información ve a "como entrenar a tu dragón wiki", gracias por tomarte el tiempo de ver el fic.

**MoonTrekerAF. **Bueno, he visto la película miles de veces, ok veré que hago con las explicaciones, no me acostumbro a poner mayúsculas, y lo de usar los 2 signos de interrogación, no sé cómo hacer el que va antes de la pregunta. Qué bueno que te gustó, y tú que decías que no te llamaría la atención.

* * *

**(N/A: Antes que otra cosa, los invito a leer mi crossover de Rio y Como entrenar a tu dragón, lo llamé "como entrenar a un guacamayo", espero que les guste y comenten)**

**(N/A: Este cap. está dividido en 2 historias, que ocurren el mismo tiempo, un día antes de lo ocurrido en berk en el cap. anterior)**

**(N/A: De ahora en adelante pondré las notas al final, si ven un "*" al final de un párrafo significa una explicación)**

**Capítulo 2: **problemas para Dagur y Heather

Lejos de berk existía otra tribu de guerreros valientes, fuertes y capaces de todo. Eran los berserkers, liderados por Dagur el desquiciado, un joven vikingo como 2 años mayor que Hipo, fuerte, valiente, rudo, malo y quien sabe qué otras cosas, su padre Osvald el agradable era el antiguo jefe, pero por razones desconocidas él se volvió el nuevo jefe. Amanecía en la isla de los berserkers, los vikingos se preparaban para sus labores diarias, Dagur despierta.

"nuevo día, hora de trabajar" –dice levantándose, se pone su casco, toma su espada y va al cuarto de su padre- "padre despierta"

"ya desperté" –dijo Osvald

"voy a salir" –dijo Dagur- "no me esperes"

Dagur como jefe debe estar al tanto de lo que pasa en su pueblo. Ya afuera, Dagur iba con unos vikingos que cortaban leña.

"¿cómo van con la leña?" –preguntó Dagur

"bien señor, tenemos suficiente para el invierno" –dijo 1 de ellos

"por si acaso corten más, se acerca el invierno y no quiero pérdidas por el frío" –dijo Dagur

"si jefe" –dijeron ambos

Luego va con el herrero.

"¿tú, cómo vas con las armas?" –pregunto Dagur

"tenemos las armas suficientes por si nos invaden señor, martillos, ballestas, espadas, hachas, lo que necesitamos" –dijo el herrero

"bien hecho, de lo que hiciste has la mitad más y puedes hacer lo que quieras después" –dijo Dagur

"sí señor, gracias señor" –dijo el herrero

Luego va con unos que hacían ropa con piel y tela cálida.

"oye tú niño" –llamó a un niño de 11 años

"¿si señor?" –preguntó el niño

"trae a tu madre" –ordenó Dagur

El niño va con una señora grande y de pelo negro con un vestido de tela y un abrigo de piel de yak.

"mamá, te busca el jefe" –dijo el niño

La señora va con Dagur.

"que se te ofrece Dagur" –dijo la señora

"¿cómo van los abrigos?" –preguntó Dagur

"bien, ya estamos acabando" –dijo ella

"muy bien, terminen y podrán hacer lo que quieran" –dijo Dagur

"sí señor, gracias" –dijo la señora

Dagur seguía viendo como progresaba el pueblo preparándose para el invierno, los abrigos ya casi estaban listos, las armas también, y la leña aumenta su cantidad, todo parecía estar bien pero…

"¿cómo van con la comida?" –preguntó Dagur

"mal señor" –dijo un vikingo

"¿cómo que mal? ¡Dijiste que la mitad de la comida del año se acabó por los tragones del pueblo que desterré, debería estar la otra!" –gritó Dagur enojado

"lo sabemos, pero alguien robó la otra mitad" –dijo el vikingo

"¿quién fue?" –preguntó Dagur

"no sé, pero dejó una pista" –dijo mostrando unas partes del pueblo destruidas- "al parecer hizo un camino y sabemos que fue él porque había pedazos de comida en esas partes, atacó en la noche, nosotros los berserkers sí que tenemos el sueño pesado"

"pues preparen sus armas iremos por quien sea que haya hecho esto" –dijo Dagur decidido

**-Lejos de ahí**

El mismo amanecer iluminaba otra isla lejos de la isla de los berserkers, era la isla de los heitt (inventado), una tribu de comerciantes y pocos guerreros. Llena de gente alegre, fuerte, valiente y aventurera, vivían del dinero que conseguían de sus ventas, también de las cosas que les daban a cambio de sus ventas (trueque). En esta isla vivía una joven como de la edad de Hipo de cabello negro, su nombre es Heather, fuerte, inteligente y hábil como Astrid, por un tiempo trabajó para Alvin el traidor para robar el manual de dragones de berk para poder liberar a sus padres, pero con la ayuda de hipo y Astrid que se hizo pasar por Heather pudo liberar a sus padres y librarse de las cadenas de Alvin (no cadenas reales, de metáfora). Ahora vive tranquila es su hogar con ellos.

Mientras los comerciantes se preparaban para zarpar al mar para vender la joven se encontraba en un lago escondido que daba con el mar dándose un baño (Uds. saben, privacidad) y pensando en sus cosas.

"_ha pasado un año de que me liberé de Alvin el traidor, él sí que fue un villano, secuestrar a mis padres y obligarme a robarles a los gamberros un manual para entrenar a sus dragones. Pero… ahora se las debo a Hipo y Astrid, ellos me ayudaron, aunque los engañé me ayudaron al final, gracias Hipo, gracias Astrid, a los 2 se las debo_" –pensó ella

Mientras ella terminaba se escucha un ruido cerca de ella, ella se tapa con una toalla y sale del lago.

"¿quién anda ahí?" –preguntó ella

El ruido se escuchaba que avanzaba por los grandes arbustos.

"si eres un chico espiando más te vale salir mostrar tu cara y así te la partiré por pervertido" –dijo enojada

De pronto oye el ruido cerca de ella y rápidamente mueve los arbustos, pero ahí no había nada, se estaba empezando a asustar, pensaba que sería alguien que se quería "aprovechar" de ella y ella no tenía algo cerca para defenderse. Oye un enorme chapoteo en el lago, ella voltea la cabeza lento y al ver el lago no hay nada.

"te lo advierto, no soy de las fáciles te podría derribar antes de que me toques" –dijo con un aire de miedo

El agua empieza a agitarse, a ella se le abren como platos los ojos. De repente del agua sale nada más y nada menos que un dragón, y no cualquier dragón, era un caldero (si vieron el libro de dragones en la película sabrán que el caldero rocía agua hirviendo a sus víctimas, además tiene veneno), de seguro había salido del mar cuando ella no se dio cuenta e iba al lago a beber agua, pero ahora él centró su vista en ella y se iba acercando.

"aléjate de mí, te lo advierto, sé pelear" –dijo ella asustada

El dragón no la escuchó y se iba acercando más hasta estar frente a ella y Heather no pudo evitar soltar un grito.

**-Con Dagur**

Dagur y 2 berserkers se aventuraron por el bosque siguiendo el rastro de destrozos y sobras de comida.

"debemos estar cerca, siento el miedo del ladrón" –dijo Dagur

"señor, ¿y si es peligroso?" –preguntó un vikingo

"no seas cobarde, además si se esconde no debe serlo, esa era nuestra comida del año, pero pediré más, no quiero pérdidas por falta de comida en el invierno" –dijo Dagur

Los vikingos siguen el camino, pero luego ven que el camino se acaba.

"oh genial ya no sé por dónde ir" –dijo Dagur

"pues regresemos y montemos una vigilancia nocturna" –dijo un vikingo

"está bien" –dijo Dagur frustrado por no encontrar al ladrón

Iban de regreso al pueblo, pero ya era tarde, el sol casi se ponía, les tomó horas recorrer el bosque buscando al ladrón y ahora se regresaban, pasaron 2 largas horas y les surgió un problema.

"señor, creo que nos perdimos" –dijo un vikingo

"¿qué te hace creer eso?" –preguntó Dagur

"este árbol, en él hice una marca de corte con mi hacha, este es el mismo árbol" –dijo el otro

"¿quieren decir que hemos caminado en círculos?" –dijo Dagur sin creer lo que oía

"si" –dijeron ambos

"¡estamos perdidos, ¿oh ahora como regresaremos a casa?! Que vía tomaremos?!" –se sobresaltó Dagur

"tranquilo señor que el estrés saca arrugas" –dijo un vikingo haciendo que Dagur se tocara la cara

"ok, supongo que pasaremos la noche aquí, busquemos un refugio" –dijo Dagur

Dagur y sus 2 acompañantes buscaron por todo el bosque un techo para pasar la noche hasta que encuentran una cueva.

"bueno peor es nada" –dijo Dagur viendo la cueva

Los 3 entraron, era una cueva grande, decidieron seguir caminando hasta que llegaran al límite de la cueva, caminaron por 5min hasta que llegaron al final de la cueva, pero se espantaron por lo que vieron, una pila de huesos de animales, escamas de dragón y sobras de la comida.

"aquí es la morada del ladrón, estense pendientes y escóndanse hasta que regrese y lo atraparemos" –dijo Dagur

Los 3 se esconden y se quedan esperando al ladrón de comida, oyen un ruido y se quedan esperando, hasta que ven sorprendidos al ladrón, era un dragón, un skrill (si vieron la película este dragón sale en el libro, puede lanzar rayos eléctricos y fuego blanco e igual que lo tifómerangs (un dragón de la serie, sale en el cap. "el dúo terrible"), a estos no les asusta las anguilas, hasta se las comen, **si quieren más información de los dragones y los vikingos que esta, visiten "como entrenar a tu dragón wiki" o "how to train your dragon wiki (ese es en inglés si no entiendes usa el traductor)"**). Vieron detenidamente al ladrón de comida, tenía un pescado en el hocico.

"¿ese dragón se robó la comida? Lo mato" –dijo Dagur preparándose para atacar, pero es detenido- "¿qué hacen?"

"señor es un skrill, el skrill es sagrado para nuestra tribu no podemos matarlo (de hecho el símbolo de los berserkers es un skrill)" –dijo un vikingo

"¿pero si podemos capturarlo para sacarlo de esta isla?" –preguntó Dagur

"mmm… creo que si" –dijo el otro

"pues capturémoslo" –dijo Dagur

Los 3 salen de su escondite para confrontar al ladrón, cuando el skrill se da cuenta de que lo van a atacar este vuela evadiendo a sus rivales, los berserkers dan la vuelta para atacar de nuevo, pero el skrill lanza un ataque eléctrico y estos por usar armaduras y armas de metal fueron muy afectados tanto que salieron volando de la cueva.

"señor esa cosa es muy fuerte" –dijo 1

"no debemos rendirnos esa cosa se comió nuestra comida" –dijo Dagur

"mejor huyamos" –dijo el otro

"háganlo Uds. Yo me quedo a peleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!" –iba a decir Dagur pero el dragón aparece y lo toma de la nuca llevándoselo volando a quien sabe donde

"SEÑOR" –grito el mismo

"AYUDENME" –gritó Dagur

"ay que ayudarlo" –dijo el otro

"¿por qué? Él es insoportable, mejor regresemos diciendo que murió y así Osvald vuelve a ser nuestro jefe" –dijo el otro

"si, mejor regresemos" –dijo el otro y se fueron

**-Con Heather**

El caldero se iba acercando cada vez más a Heather.

"ok, si me vas a comer que sea rápido por favor" –dijo ella cerrando los ojos para esperar el ataque

Sin embargo el caldero no la atacó, solo le lamió la cara una y otra vez.

"jajajajaja, basta me acabo de bañar" –dijo mientras el dragón la lamía- "veo que no eres malo, eres como los dragones de berk"

El caldero deja de lamerla y acaricia a Heather con su cabeza. Heather vuelve a darse un baño y ya terminando se viste y se regresa al pueblo, pero el dragón la sigue.

"¿que haces? Regresa al mar" –dijo Heather, pero el caldero no le hace caso y aún la sigue- "mmm… bueno puedes venir, pero no sé qué vaya a decir el pueblo al ver a un caldero"

Heather y el dragón se dirigen al pueblo, atraviesan el bosque, y era muy cerrado para el dragón, algunos árboles los doblaba y otros se caían, luego de un camino largo y unos pocos destrozos por parte del reptil gigante, llegan al pueblo. Unos veían al caldero y murmuraban, otros se aterraban y se metían lo más rápido que podían a sus casas.

"bueno, reaccionaron mejor de lo que pensé" –le dijo Heather al dragón

Llegan a la casa de Heather y ella oye que su padre discutía con un señor. Dentro de la casa estaban el padre de Heather y 2 sujetos que no se veían felices.

"denme más tiempo" –dijo el padre de Heather

"Connor, debiste pensar en esto antes de pedir un préstamo así de grande" –dijo 1 de ellos

"pero nunca creí que lo perdería, nunca creí que esa inversión que hice se dilapidaría" –dijo Connor- "se los pido denme más tiempo"

"ach de acuerdo, te daremos 2 semanas" –dijo el otro- "pero si no nos pagas hasta entonces te haremos pagar con lo único que te queda, tu vida"

Heather quien estaba afuera oía cada palabra y se espantó cuando el sujeto dijo eso.

"mi vida no importa si me libro de esa deuda, con que mi familia esté bien" –dijo Connor

"pero ahora que me fijo…" –dijo el mismo de antes- "tu no vales lo que te dimos, así que matarte no será suficiente, te dejaremos vivir, pero tu linda hija podría pagar la deuda"

"¿qué quieren decir con eso?" –preguntó enojado Connor

"que si no nos pagas la deuda… nos llevamos a la chica" –dijo el mismo

Tanto el padre como la hija se aterraron al oír eso, Connor no quería que se llevaran a su única hija y Heather no quería separarse de sus padres.

**-Con Dagur**

El dragón se llevó a dagur volando y este forcejeaba para que lo liberara, pero era inútil, el skrill era fuerte. Tras 5min volando el dragón lo suelta cerca del suelo y aterriza. Iba a acercarse y atacar a Dagur, pero no contaba con algo: Dagur tenía una cuerda y moviéndose rápido la ató al hocico del skrill a manera de bozal.

"¿JA AHORA DIME COMO VAS A ATACARME?" –presumió Dagur

El dragón no hace nada, solo toma el pescado (recuerden que tenía un pescado) y se retira.

"oye, ¿te vas sin pelear? cobarde" –dijo Dagur y comienza a seguir al dragón- "te comiste toda nuestra comida, bueno la mitad la otra se la comió unos gordos que desterré, pero aun así, esa comida era para todo el año y se acerca el invierno, si mi gente muere te voy a echar toda la culpa" –dijo y ambos vieron que comenzó a llover- "oh genial"

El dragón entró en una pequeña cueva cercana para refugiarse de la lluvia, vio a Dagur, lo pensó y movió la cabeza diciendo "entra".

"si crees que voy a ir ahí contigo estás mal de la cabeza reptil volador" –dijo Dagur y luego hubo truenos y rayos haciendo que se espante- "GUARDAME ESPACIO"

Dagur entra con el dragón ambos refugiándose de la lluvia, el dragón se prepara para dormir y Dagur por instinto y a la vez no sabiendo por qué? Se recarga en él. El dragón nota eso y no hace nada, solo lo cubre con su ala y se duerme.

"esto no quiere decir que seré benevolente contigo" –susurró Dagur- "aun nos debes la comida"

Ambos se quedan dormidos esperando el amanecer de un nuevo día.

**-Con Heather**

Los sujetos se van y Heather entra a la casa donde ve a su padre triste.

"hola papá" –dijo Heather

"hola hija, ¿cómo estás?" –preguntó Connor

"bien, ¿y tú?" –preguntó ella

"bien, si bien" –dijo aun triste

"no me mientas pa" –dijo ella

"¿qué?" –dijo su padre

"oí todo, sobre la deuda que debes pagar en 2 semanas" –dijo ella

Connor suspira- "estoy mal, dilapidé el dinero que me prestaron y si no pago en 2 semanas te llevarán con ellos y sepa Odín que harán contigo"

"… no te preocupes pa, te ayudaré a conseguir el dinero, dime, ¿cuánto les debes?" –preguntó ella sirviéndose un vaso de agua y su padre le dice la cantidad susurrando en su oído haciendo que Heather escupa el agua (al clásico escupitajo XD)- "¡eso es mucho!"

"lo sé hija, si tu madre que está de viaje con sus padres estuviera aquí me ahorcaría por la estupidez que hice, hay que resolver esto" –dijo Connor

"bueno, ya es de noche ay que ir a dormir" –dijo Heather

"si, mañana pensamos en una solución" –dijo su padre- "pero antes una cosa" -se dirige a la puerta y la abre mostrando al caldero- "¿qué haremos con él?"

"deja que pase la noche con nosotros" –dijo Heather

"de acuerdo, solo una noche luego ves que hacer con él" –dijo Connor y ambos se van a dormir, y no sería tan fácil conciliar el sueño con el problema que tenían

**-Al día siguiente con dagur y el skrill**

Amanecía en la isla de los berserkers, en una cueva estaban Dagur y el skrill (una vez les digo que el skrill es casi del mismo tamaño que chimuelo, solo un poquito más grande y alto) aun durmiendo, cuando el sol tocó sus rostros ambos despertaron.

Dagur bosteza- "ay mi cama está un poco dura hoy" –dijo para luego dar la vuelta y ver al dragón- "ah claro ya recordé dormí en un dragón" –lo ve detenidamente- "sabes, un loco joven menor que yo me dijo que tú no eres un ser peligroso, si se te trata bien podríamos ser amigos" –dijo recordando a Hipo- "dijo que si pongo mi mano frente a ti y la tocas con la cabeza nos volvemos compañeros de por vida, pero ni creas que lo haré, no necesito un dragón, aunque sea un skrill"

El dragón despierta, ve a Dagur, pero no lo toma en cuenta y sigue su camino con el mismo pescado en su hocico.

"oye no he acabado contigo aún, me debes toda esa comida que te robaste" –dijo Dagur

El dragón sigue sin hacerle caso y sigue su camino a quien sabe dónde mientras era seguido por el joven vikingo que no paraba de hablar de la comida que se comió, ya se estaba hartando pero decidió ignorar y seguir su camino hasta que llegan a una cueva grande.

"¿aquí vives?" –preguntó Dagur- "pues ya sé dónde vives y vendré aquí con mi gente a invadir para enseñarte a no meterte con los berserkers"

El dragón sigue su camino hasta dar con su nido y Dagur ve algo que lo deja sorprendido. No era un nido cualquiera, era una camada, en el nido se encontraban 3 cachorros de skrill, el adulto les da el pescado que tenía antes y ellos comen de él.

"¿son tuyos?" –dijo Dagur volviendo en sí y el dragón asiente- "¿entonces eres su papá?" –preguntó y el dragón niega con la cabeza- "¿su mamá?" –esta vez asiente, era una skrill hembra- "entonces, ¿es por eso que robabas la comida? ¿para alimentarte a ti y a tus bebés?" –ella asiente- "oye, déjame decirte algo, si me hubieras dicho que robabas la comida para alimentarlos a ellos te habría dejado habitar en el pueblo y tomar la que quisieras, Uds. son sagrados para mí y mi gente"

Dagur se acerca al nido a ver a las pequeñas criaturitas y las admira. Un cachorro ve a Dagur, se acerca a él y se acurruca en su pecho, la madre ve eso y ve que si su hijo confía en Dagur ella también puede.

"hola pequeño, mi nombre es Dagur, jefe de los berserkers. Descuida, no le haré daño n a tu mamá ni a ti, Uds. son sagrados de veras" –dijo él

De pronto se oye un ruido afurea, la skrill se altera y sale seguida por Dagur.

"¿qué sucede por qué sales?" –preguntó Dagur para luego ver a un grupo de vikingos que no eran de los suyos- "patanes de lava, ¡¿qué hacen aquí?!"

"buscábamos que robarles, pero nada tenía valor, y te encontramos aquí Dagur el desquiciado, ¿cuánto crees que valga tu rescate?" –dijo el líder que era más grande y fuerte que Dagur y luego centra la vista en el dragón bebé- "¿qué es eso? ¿Tuviste un bebé con un dragón? Valla sí que eres desquiciado"

Dagur se fija que no regresó al bebé al nido.

"oops, ya regreso" –dijo Dagur entrando a la cueva y dejando al cachorro para luego volver con la madre y la ve combatiendo a los vikingos que tenían una ventaja sobre ella por aun llevar el hocico amarrado- "¡oigan! Déjenla en paz"

Dagur desenvaina su espada y se une a la batalla, le quita a la skrill unos cuantos de encima peleando con ellos, la hembra se suelta del agarre de los patanes de lava y los ataca de golpes y coletazos, Dagur usa su fuerza y su espada, pero eso no bastaba, ve que un vikingo planea atacar a la skrill por la espalda.

"oye tu espalda" –dijo quitándole un mazo a 1 de ellos y lanzándolo al que iba a atacarla, ella se da cuenta de eso- "te cuido tú me cuidas"

El dragón ve que harán lo mismo con Dagur y se lanza sobre el vikingo dejándolo derribado, luego ambos se ven rodeados.

"ríndanse los 2 los hemos vencido" –dijo el líder

Dagur se da cuenta de eso, pero no se rendiría y la skrill haría hasta lo imposible por defender a sus crías. Dagur lo piensa y decide hacer algo que nunca pensó hacer.

"oye skrill" –la llamó Dagur y voltea. Luego ve que él le extiende su mano abierta y se da cuenta de que quiere hacer un pacto, ella lo piensa y luego cierra los ojos y apoya su cabeza en la mano lo que significa que lo acepta- "yo te cuido tú me cuidas"

De un fuerte tirón le saca el bozal improvisado, luego se monta sobre ella.

"haber compañera, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz" –le pide Dagur

Ella no se inmuta y emite un fuerte rugido, luego carga y dispara un ataque eléctrico que le hizo lo mismo a ellos que a Dagur y sus vikingos y salen disparados por la electricidad por el metal que cargaban.

"haber vengan por nosotros" –dijo Dagur

"no podremos contra ellos así" –dijo un vikingo

"RETIRADA" –gritó el líder y todos se fueron

"jajajajajaja, eso les enseñará a no meterse con los berserkers" –dijo Dagur y luego va con su dragón- "oye, hacemos un buen equipo" –dijo y ella da un pequeño rugido de afirmación- "oye una cueva será muy poco cuando crezcan tus hijos, te ofrezco mudarte al pueblo, ¿qué dices?" –ella lo piensa y acepta la oferta de su nuevo jinete- "excelente, tal vez le haga como abadejo (Hipo) y te ponga un nombre, haber tienes el poder del trueno, no te puedo poner Thor por ser hembra, espera según recuerdo la mitología Thor tiene una hija con Sif (la diosa de la fidelidad), y ella también tiene ese poder, su nombre era… Torunn, si te pondré así, Torunn" –dijo Dagur- "bueno Torunn vallamos por tus crías y regresemos al pueblo"

**-Con Heather**

Amanecía en la isla de los heitt, Heather y su padre se habían levantado temprano buscando cosas que vender para pagar lo que Connor debe.

"con todo esto, ¿cuánto ganaremos?" –preguntó Heather

"hice los cálculos, no llegaremos ni a la mitad, es más ni a la 4ta parte" –dijo Connor

"¡ay, no podemos pedir nada a la gente porque nos dirá que no!" –dijo Heather desesperada

"oye y si cobramos por un paseo en el dragón" –dijo Connor refiriéndose al caldero

"¿crees que la gente pague para montarlo?" –preguntó Heather

"seguro o dejo de llamarme Connor" –dijo él

**-3hrs después**

Nadie iba con ellos, al parecer ni los niños querían montar al caldero.

"¿y cómo te llamaras ahora?" –pregunto Heather en tono de burla

"hija no es momento para burlas si no encontramos una forma de ganar mucho dinero y fácil esos sujetos te llevarán lejos de mí y tu madre" –dijo Connor

"si lo sé pero al menos que la respuesta de cómo conseguir dinero fácil pase frente a nosotros será mejor que empaque mis cosas" –dijo Heather

De repente frente a ellos pasa un desconocido con un cartel el cual pega en una pared.

"señor, jovencita" –dijo saludándolos para luego irse

Connor y Heather se acercan al cartel y leen lo que dice.

"gran carrera de dragones, es la hora, ya no hay vuelta atrás, la competencia va a comenzar, los jinetes deben subir a sus dragones y volar por todo el mundo. Ganar significa riqueza y un gran poder inimaginable, perder significa irte a tu casa sin nada y como la deshonra de tu pueblo" -leyó Heather y ve la cantidad que gana el 1er lugar- "papá aquí está la respuesta, competiré en la carrera de dragones y ganaré, con eso tendríamos para pagarles más lo que queramos, viviríamos como reyes"

"oye es buena idea, pero hay un problema, no tienes dragón" –dijo Connor

Heather suspira de decepción, pero algo en su cabeza hace clic- "claro que lo tengo" –dijo señalando al caldero

"¿el caldero?" –preguntó Connor

"déjame conservarlo, lo entrenaré y ganaré la carrera padre" –dijo Heather

"mmm… bueno está bien, pero ten cuidado" –dijo Connor

"lo prometo" –dijo Heather- "bueno dragón, ¿aceptas ser mi compañero?" –preguntó extendiéndole la mano abierta, él sin tardar nada acepta el pacto cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en su mano- "genial, pero no te puedo llamar dragón, te pondré un nombre, pero 1ro" –dice revisando cierta parte del caldero- "si, eres macho, te pondré… spout (chorrear en inglés) ya que chorreas agua hirviendo" –dijo y lo monta- "bueno spout, a entrenarte"

**-Con Dagur**

Los 2 vikingos que habían acompañado a Dagur logran llegar al valle.

"por fin, nos tomó toda la noche pero regresamos" –dijo 1 de ellos

"si, y mira, ahí está Osvald" –dijo señalando al padre de Dagur- "démosle la noticia"

Ambos llegan con Osvald fingiendo estar tristes.

"oh señor, no creerá lo que pasó" –dijo el otro

"¿dónde está mi hijo?" –preguntó Osvald

"verá no va a creer lo que le pasó"- dijo el mismo- "verá buscábamos al que robó la comida y resultó ser un dragón"

"¿un dragón? ¿Qué le pasó a Dagur?" –preguntó preocupado

"no lo creerá señor pero él…" –iba a decir pero lo interrumpe un rugido

De repente ven a Torunn volar directo al pueblo y ven que montado en ella estaba Dagur.

"HOLA GENTE NO CREERAN LO QUE PASO CONMIGO" –gritó aun en el aire

"¿mi hijo domó a un dragón?" –preguntó Osvald

"este, sí, claro que si domó a un dragón" –dijo el otro

Dagur y Torunn aterrizan frente a Osvlad y los 2 vikingos.

"debería darles vergüenza, dejan a su jefe a merced de un dragón" –dijo Dagur enojado

"bueno señor lo estábamos buscando, pero no lo encontramos" –dijo el mismo

"eso no importa ya, ahora ella es mi compañera, le doy la bienvenida a la tribu berserker a Torunn y a sus bebés" –dijo presentándola a ella y a los cachorros

"señor" –dijo un vikingo que iba con Dagur- "hice los cálculos, restaurar lo perdido de la comida costará una fortuna, tanto que ni con todo el dinero de la isla lo pagaríamos"

"¿qué? No puede ser ¿qué haremos?" –dijo Dagur- "debe de haber una solución. Podría pescar con Torunn, pero tardaríamos, además no es temporada de pesca"

"solo Odín podrá ayudarnos en este dilema" –dijo Osvald y luego mira al cielo- "¡por el amor de Odín en Asgard, necesitamos un milagro!"

De pronto llega un desconocido.

"¿quién es el jefe de esta tribu?" –preguntó

"soy yo" –dijo Dagur

"¿Dónde es su casa?" –preguntó el desconocido

"es esta" –dijo Dagur señalando la casa que tenía atrás

"¿le importa si pego esto?" –preguntó mostrando un cartel enrollado

"no, hágalo" –dijo Dagur y el desconocido pega el cartel

"adiós" –dijo y se va

Dagur, Osvald y los otros se acercan a ver que pegó el sujeto y Osvald la lee.

"gran carrera de dragones, es la hora, ya no hay vuelta atrás, la competencia va a comenzar, los jinetes deben subir a sus dragones y volar por todo el mundo. Ganar significa riqueza y un gran poder inimaginable, perder significa irte a tu casa sin nada y como la deshonra de tu pueblo" –dijo Osvald y luego se sorprende al ver que gana el 1er lugar- "hijo, Odín nos escuchó, aquí está la solución"

"si, podría entrenar a Torunn para ser una corredora veloz, ganaré ese dinero y restauraremos la comida" –dijo Dagur

"pero ten cuidado hijo" –dijo Osvald- "no quiero que nada te pase, eres lo que me queda"

Dagur suspira- "ok padre, lo tendré" –dijo y va con Torunn- "bueno amiga mía, a entrenar"

* * *

**Aquí acaba el episodio**

**Que pasará después?**

**Podrán Heather y Connor conseguir el dinero?**

**Podrá Dagur restaurar la comida perdida?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**

* * *

**Adelanto del próximo cap:**

**Hipo. **No puede ser, Alvin y los marginados domaron a sus dragones, ¿pero cómo?

**Mildew. **Sorpresa Hipo.

**Hipo. **¿Mildew, fuiste tú? Yo confié en ti.

**Alvin. **Prepárense gamberros peludos, porque nosotros estamos listos para acabar con Uds.

**Estoico. **Eso lo veremos Alvin.

**Yo.** No se pierdan en el próximo cap. de CEATD: la carrera de dragones: **capítulo 3: invasión marginada**


	4. Capítulo 3: invasión marginada

**Contestando reviews:**

**Me-Me Rotamundo. **Ok tranquis, ambas parejas son buenas, y aquí tienes el cap. de hoy.

**Ctza7. **Gracias, aquí la tienes.

**MoonTrekerAF. **Bueno Torunn la hice amable porque teniendo que cuidar de sus bebés no tiene tiempo de jugar a las peleas con Dagur y si su hijo confía en Dagur ella también. Spout porque la manera de entrenar a un caldero es cubriéndote de agua, así le recuerdas su habitad natural (el océano), y ahí Heather recién se había dado un baño. Sobre Chimuelo y Torméntula seguirás viendo conforme transcurra el fic.

**Ninja fan. **El vibranium es solo de marvel, y el diamante es difícil de conseguir en una isla como Berk.

**Inelu5. **Dagur se convierte en jinete porque así lo quise y además alguien debe representar a los berserkers en la carrera y ahora él es el único jinete de su tribu, hasta que crezcan los bebes de Torunn y alguien los monte, así ya serían 4 jinetes (Dagur y Torunn más los que quieran montar a los skrills). Sobre Hipo y Patán yo tampoco me la creo que sean familia, pero así lo dice el libro y la información que tengo de CEATD. Sobre a quién apoyar… escucha tu corazón, piensa en los 3 y el 1ro que salga a ese apoyas. Y sobre Astrid, ella siempre apalea a Hipo.

**Wolf murderer. **Claro que la tendrán difícil, de eso yo me encargo. A mí también me gusta la rivalidad entre primos.

**Ljoe. **Pues quítate las ansias que aquí está el cap.

**Adri 199. **¿Qué cambios? Bueno aquí está el cap.

**SRTD119. **Bueno si quieres ver quien organiza la carrera y ¿por qué? Tendrás que esperar. Creo que con eso de 5 jinetes y 4 veloces adivino que te refieres a Patapez XD. Dagur y Heather si necesitan el dinero más que el otro premio de la carrera. Si habrá más dragones. Aquí veremos una buena guerra entre gamberros y marginados.

**Ezcu.** ¿En cuál de las 2? Hipo 1ro lanza a Patán sobre una pared y luego lo vence en su duelo con la cadena, ¿cuál de las 2 fue? ¿viste el otro cap? ¿el de Dagur y Heather?

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **invasión marginada

**Antes que otra cosa un aviso, he decidido eliminar temporalmente mi crossover "como entrenar a un guacamayo", lo reescribiré después de Rio 2 y Como entrenar a tu dragón 2.**

De regreso en Berk, en la casa de Patán él e Hipo estaban en el cuarto de Patán listos pa dormir. No crean que era cómodo compartir la cama, pero con la cadena ninguno objetó nada.

"espero que mañana papá ya tenga la llave" –dijo Hipo

"si, no creas que me siento bien teniéndote a mi lado" –dijo Patán

"si, yo tampoco" –dijo Hipo y luego bosteza- "bueno, buenas noches"

"descansa" –dio Patán- "esta noche voy dormir como un bebé"

"¿a poco te vas a hacer pipí en la cama y vas a querer que te den el pecho cada 3hrs?" –dijo Hipo burlándose

A Patán ya le salían rayos de enojo por lo que dijo.

"nomás no te respondo porque… porque… porque no se me ocurre que decirte" –dijo Patán- "ya a dormir"

**-30min después**

Ambos estaban dormidos… bueno Patán si estaba dormido, Hipo no, digo como dormir cuando tu primo está roncando como marrana en celo y estando pegado a ti casi aplastándote y tú cerca de la orilla inclinado (para los que vieron la película "Norbit" con Eddie Murphy es la misma posición en la que están Norbit y Rasputia cuando se van a dormir, para los que la vieron Patán ronca como ronca Rasputia), y miren, por un lado de Patán estaba pegado a Hipo dándole al joven un espacio pequeño pegado a la orilla y al otro lado de Patán había un amplio espacio de la cama que no usaba.

"ay, ay" –se quejaba Hipo con Patán roncando y casi aplastándolo- "un hombre necesita espacio" –dijo empujando a Patán para moverlo, usa toda su fuerza para moverlo- "hay un gran espacio al otro lado y tú decides dormirte pegado a mi" -luego de un esfuerzo logra moverlo y suspira- "al fin, ya era hora" –ve que Patán se vuelve a girar directo a él- "no no no no no, AAAAHHHH" –dice para luego ser aplastado por Patán mientras este sigue roncando y como Hipo no estaba inclinado esta vez Patán le aplastó todo el cuerpo- "creo que me quebré una costilla" –dijo adolorido- "ya me harté" –dijo para luego intentar zafarse, se arrastra por debajo de Patán- "ya casi salgo, ya casi salgo, ya casi AAAHHHH" –dijo para luego ver que como no había espacio al lado de Patán, se cae de la cama (saben debió arrastrarse al otro lado XD)- "auch, bueno aquí es mejor que con él sobre mí" –mueve el brazo con la cadena y eso hace que el brazo encadenado de Patán se caiga y le pegue a Hipo, él se enoja y con ambos brazos empieza a hacer gestos como queriéndole hacer daño al fuerte vikingo mientras hace ruidos enojado y luego cruzar los brazos haciendo un puchero, pero al hacerlo mueve a Patán y él se cae sobre Hipo- "no no no AAHHH, creo que me rompí otra costilla" –dice mientras Patán sigue roncando

Hipo vuelve a arrastrarse y ya libre del peso de su primo se acuesta en la cama dejando a Patán en el suelo, pero ahora este ronca más fuerte e Hipo se cubre la cabeza con la almohada pero seguí oyéndolo.

"ay por favor ya párale" –dijo ya harto

**-Dando el amanecer**

El sol salía en Berk, los vikingos salían de sus casas para hacer sus labores esperando el invierno. En la casa de los Mocoso estaba despertando Patán quien aún yacía en el suelo.

Bosteza- "ya amaneció, un nuevo día" –dijo Patán y luego nota algo- "¿por qué estoy en el suelo? Tal vez me moví mientras dormía" –se levanta y va con Hipo quien aún tenía la almohada en la cabeza- "Hipo despierta ya es de día" –le quita la almohada y lo ve con los ojos abiertos como platos y con ojeras- "ay hipo ¿qué te pasó? pareciera que no dormiste nada"

"no dormí nada" –dijo y luego cierra los ojos para dormir

"pues yo dormí como un bebé" –dijo Patán

"¿a poco "mojaste" el piso?" –dijo adormilado y burlándose

A Patán le volvieron a salir rayos de enojo.

"mira primo ten suerte de que estemos pegados y que eres mi invitado si no ya te sacaría a patadas de aquí" –dijo Patán mientras Hipo aun conciliaba el sueño- "y despiértate no es hora de dormir pudiste haberlo hecho en la noche pero de seguro estabas haciendo idioteces pa querer despertarme pero no te funcionaron" –dijo en tono de orgullo y burla

Hipo se pone rojo de ira por eso que dijo y aún más sabiendo que por él no pudo dormir, pero decidió desquitarse después y dormir.

"Hipo ay que despertar alguien debe dirigir la academia, podría hacerlo yo, pero no puedo contigo a mi lado" –dijo Patán moviendo a Hipo

"pues dila a Astrid o a Patapez al que encuentres 1ro" –dijo Hipo intentando dormir

"¡chicos, a comer!" –gritó Patón desde el piso de abajo

"uuhh la comida, vamos Hipo a comer" –dijo intentando despertarlo

"yo no me voy a levantar de aquí" –dijo para luego ya dormirse

"bueno no te quieres levantar pos bien allá tú" –dijo tomando a Hipo y cargándolo en su hombro como costal de harina y saliendo al piso de abajo donde estaba su padre, mientras baja ve a su dragón asomado en la ventana- "hola Dientepúa" –dijo y mientras avanza el pesadilla monstruosa saluda al bello durmiente lamiéndole la cara, luego Patán ve a su padre poniendo la mesa- "buen día pa ¿qué hay para comer?"

"buen día hijo, hay piernas de pollo" –dijo Patón poniendo un plato lleno de piernas y luego ve a su hijo cargando a su sobrino- "¿y él qué?"

"dijo que no pudo dormir nada anoche y ahora se quedó dormido, ¿él comerá con nosotros?" –preguntó Patán

"pues creo que es lo justo, tú llegaste de mal invitado a comer con su chica así que lo justo es que coma con nosotros" –dijo Patón- "traeré el agua tú ponlo en la mesa" –dijo refiriéndose a Hipo

Patán solo encoje los hombros y pone a Hipo en la mesa, literalmente lo pone acostado sobre la mesa, luego llega Patón con una jarra de agua.

"oye ¿por qué lo pusiste ahí?" –preguntó Patón

"tú dijiste que lo pusiera en la mesa" –se excusó Patán

"NO ME REFERIA A ESO ESTU… pendo y maravilloso hijo" –iba a decirle un insulto, pero le había prometido a su mujer antes de dejarlos que no lo trataría mal así que decide decir eso que dijo- "me refería a que lo sentaras en la mesa y lo despertaras para comer"

"ay bueno no te explicas" –dijo Patán cargando a Hipo

"no te explicas" –lo arremedó su padre

Patán sentó a Hipo en una silla y este se cae, Patán lo vuelve a sentar y se vuelve a caer, lo vuelve a sentar y lo mismo, ya harto lo sienta con fuerza y lo sujeta.

"quieto, quédate quieto" –dijo Patán sujetando con fuerza a Hipo, lo suelta y se queda ahí

"bien ahora despiértalo y terminando de comer lo llevas a su casa, tal vez Estoico ya encontró la llave" –dijo Patón

Patán estaba pensando el cómo despertar a Hipo, decidió hacerle unas pequeñas y suaves bofetadas.

"Hipo, Hipo despierta tienes que comer" –dijo mientras le daba palmadas suaves en las mejillas hasta que decidió darle una bofetada como Doña Florinda a Don Ramón y por acto reflejo Hipo aun dormido le regresa la bofetada con el doble de fuerza tirando a Patán, luego Hipo se despierta aun adormilado

"¿qué pasó?" –se preguntó viendo que estaba en la mesa- "¿Por qué estoy aquí?" –luego ve a su primo en el suelo- "¿Patán por qué estás en el suelo?"

"es una larga… y dolorosa historia" –dijo poniéndose de pie mientras soba su mejilla- "y lo que hacemos aquí es comer para luego llevarte a tu casa por si el tío Estoico encontró la endemoniada llave para separarnos"

"ojalá que si" –dijo Hipo aun adormilado

**-Media hora después**

Astrid, Patapez y los gemelos estaban sentados en la casa de Astrid conversando junto con sus dragones.

"oye Astrid ¿cómo estuvo tu cena de anoche con Hipo?" –preguntó pícara Brutilda

"pues siendo sincera… mal" –dijo Astrid frustrada

"¿por qué?" –preguntó Patapez

"porque antes de ir tuvo un combate de cadenas con Patán y Estoico perdió la llave, Hipo llevó a Patán con él" –dijo Astrid

"¿qué? ¿Patán también fue?" –preguntó Brutilda y Astrid asiente- "hubieras avisado yo hubiera ido"

"¿por qué dices eso hermana?" –pregunto Brutacio y luego algo en su cabeza hace clic- "¿te gusta Patán?"

Brutilda se puso roja de los nervios, estaba 75% nerviosa.

"¿qué? No, claro que no ¿por qué pensarías que me gusta Patán?" –dijo ella intentando salirse de lo que se metió

"bueno yo nada más supuse" –dijo Brutacio

"_la verdad a ella si le gusta Patán_" –le gruño Barf a Gorgontúa

"_si, y mucho no para de pensar en él_" –gruño Belch

"_oigan los 2 dejen de hablar de su co-jinete de esa forma _(lo de co-jinete es porque los gemelos son los jinetes del cremallerus y tratándose de 1 se le dice co-jinete)" –gruñó Torméntula- "_todos se enamoran no hay que sentir vergüenza_"

"_si, como tú con chimuelo_" –gruño Gorgontúa ruborizando a la nadder

"_bueno si, ese es un ejemplo_" –gruño Torméntula

"oye mencionaste que Hipo y Patán pelearon con la cadena y ¿cómo les fue?" –pregunto Patapez

"¿no es obvio? Patán es más fuerte que Hipo ¿quién crees que ganaría?" –dijo Brutacio

"no, de hecho Hipo ganó" –dijo y todos se sorprendieron menos Patapez

"no se sorprendan, Hipo ya no es tan débil desde que Estoico lo entrenó" –dijo Patapez

"si lo sé, tiene más cuerpo el chico, lo que lo hace más guapo" –dijo Brutilda con cara soñadora- "creo que le hablaré más algún día"

"oye aléjate de mí hombre hermana" –dijo Astrid en tono de desafío y alzando su hacha- "insinúatele y a él lo golpeo en el hombro y a ti te dejo como a Bocón manca y coja"

Brutilda traga una bocanada de saliva- "oye era broma Astrid él ni me gusta" –se defendió ella

Mientras hablan ven a Patán caminando hacia la casa de Hipo con este en sus hombros cargado como costal de harina.

"hola chicos" –dijo Patán

"Patán, ¿por qué traes a Hipo en tu hombro?" –preguntó Astrid

"no durmió nada anoche y lo llevo a su casa" –dijo Patán

Los chicos decidieron seguirlo por si planeaba aprovechar el estado de Hipo para molestarlo, luego de una larga caminata llegaron a la casa de Hipo y Estoico, Patán toca la puerta y segundos después Estoico abre la puerta.

"hola chicos ¿qué hacen aquí?" –preguntó él

"te traje esto" –dijo Patán señalando a su primo que aun yace en su hombro dormido

"Hipo, ¿por qué lo traes como costal de harina?" –preguntó Estoico

"no durmió nada anoche y ahora está dormido" –dijo Patán

Estoico los dejó entrar.

"¿Dónde te lo dejo?" –preguntó Patán

"déjalo donde quieras" –dijo Estoico y Patán solo así lo tiró al piso- "¡Patán, ¿por qué hiciste eso?!"

"tú dijiste que lo dejara donde quisiera" –dijo Patán

"Patán voy a golpearte por abusón" –dijo Astrid enojada preparando el puño

"déjalo Astrid, Patán levanta a Hipo y llévalo a su habitación" –ordenó Estoico

"1ro libéranos" –dijo Patán mostrando la cadena

"lo siento pero no puedo" –dijo Estoico- "puse esta casa patas arriba y no encontré la llave"

"¿dices que voy a tener a este pegado lo que me queda de existencia?" –dijo Patán señalando a Hipo

"no, solo debo pedirle otra llave a Bocón ya que él fabricó la cadena" –dijo Estoico- "si no lo llevarás a su habitación entonces acuéstalo en el sofá" –dijo Estoico

"mejor yo lo hago" –dijo Astrid y levantó a Hipo con ambos brazos para luego acostarlo como una mamá a su hijo- "¿es tierno no creen? Como un bebé"

"un crecido y cacheteador bebé" –dijo Patán- "oigan saben, si le das una cachetada dormido, te la devuelve… dormido"

"jajajaja, si claro te cachetea dormido" –se burló Brutacio- "han de ser burradas tuyas y te lo probaré" –dijo poniéndose al lado de Hipo y luego le da un puñetazo en la cara- "ja ¿lo ves? nada" –dijo y luego por acto reflejo regresa el puñetazo, pero en donde estaba parado Brutacio hace que le dé en sus partes (AUCH)- "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" –dijo y se arrodilló poniendo sus manos ahí- "AY ESO ME DOLIO, ¡Y ME DOLIO MUCHO!"

"te lo dije pero tú no escuchas" –dijo Patán

"jajajajaja, nada mejor para las mañanas que ver a mi hermano agonizando de dolor" –dijo Brutilda

"¿ah sí? ¿te gustaría sentir en carne propia lo que siento en este momento?" –dijo él, la sujeta de los hombros y la patea en la entrepierna con todas sus fuerzas

"auch, hermano soy mujer, no tengo lo que tú tienes así que no siento lo que tu sientes" –dijo burlándose de su hermano

"¿ah sí? ¿y qué tal esto?" –dijo Brutacio y se abalanza a su hermana y comienzan a pelearse otra vez

"estos nunca cambiarán" –dijo Astrid

Luego del 2do piso Chimuelo aparece y ve a Hipo, le lame la cara y sin más que hacer sale de la casa.

"¿por qué se fue?" –preguntó Patapez

"es que como estoy aquí Torméntula también lo está" –dijo ella

**-Afuera con los dragones**

Chimuelo sale de la casa y ve al grupo y lo saluda.

"_hola chicos_" –le gruño a Barf, Belch, Tornado y Dientepúa- "_chica_" –le gruñe a Gorgontúa y va con Torméntula- "_chica especial_"

"_ay chimuelo_" –gruño ella y se dan un beso esquimal *****

"_oigan búsquense una cueva _(para un dragón una cueva es como un hotel)" –bromeó Dientepúa y los demás se ríen ******

"_ja ja ja, este igual de chistoso y molesto que su jinete_" –gruño Chimuelo dando una risa sarcástica- "_oye nena ¿por qué no damos un paseo? Así nos separamos de estos inmaduros_"

"_te sigo_" –gruño Torméntula- "_pero no puedes volar_"

Ayer como Hipo no fue a dormir a su casa no le quitó la montura a su dragón, por lo tanto Chimuelo aun lo tenía puesto, pero no estaba ajustado.

"_amm, ¿Barf me haces un favor?_"–preguntó chimuelo

"_¿cuál?_" –gruño Barf

"¿ves este estribo?" –pregunto mostrando el estribo donde va la prótesis y el cremallerus asiente- "_bueno muévelo hacia el frente y luego tira la palanca frente al estribo_"

Barf hace lo que le pidió su amigo y ajusta la cola para que vuele solo.

"_ya estoy listo vámonos_" –gruño chimuelo y él y Torméntula se van volando de ahí

**-De vuelta con los vikingos**

Hipo estaba despertando, ya había descansado lo suficiente y ya no tenía sueño, apenas abre los ojos a quien ve 1ro es a Astrid.

"ya despertaste, parecías un bebé durmiendo" –dijo Astrid besándolo en la mejilla

"hola Astrid" –dijo Hipo levantándose y ve a su alrededor- "¿estoy en mi casa?" –Astrid asiente

"vaya al fin te despiertas, tienes el sueño pesado" –dijo Patán

"¿Patán que haces en mi casa?" –preguntó Hipo

"aún estoy pegado a ti" –dijo mostrando su lado de la cadena

"ah sí claro" –dijo Hipo- "y… ¿papá encontró la llave?"

"no, pero fue a ver a Bocón para que le dé un duplicado" –dijo Brutacio apareciendo todo golpeado, con la ropa rasgada y rasguñada y un ojo morado

"Tacio (apodo que le puso Hipo a Brutacio), ¿qué te pasó?" –preguntó Hipo

"pues… ya sabes mi hermana" –dijo él y luego aparece Brutilda toda golpeada, un labio reventado, el cabello enmarañado, con rasguños en la cara y brazos y la ropa rasgada y rasguñada

"órale, Tilda (apodo que le puso Hipo a Brutilda) mírate parece que pelearon con un dragón" –dijo Hipo

"él/ella empezó" –dijeron ambos gemelos

"¿bueno y chimuelo?" –preguntó Hipo

"salió con Torméntula" –dijo Astrid

"wow ese furia nocturna sí que es todo un casanova" –dijo Brutacio en tono picarón

"¿pero cómo? Sin la montura no puede volar" –dijo Hipo

"cuando salió de la casa tenía puesta la montura" –dijo Patapez

"ah, creo que se me olvidó quitársela antes de ir a casa de Patán" –dijo Hipo

"oigan aquí me aburro, salgamos a hacer algo" –dijo Patán

Todos decidieron salir de la casa de Hipo para hacer algo. Mucho cambió en Berk el último año, un ejemplo son los juegos del deshielo (un evento de la serie que salen en el episodio "el festival del deshielo") los cuales siempre gana Patán, los dragones ahora también participan, y colocaron más eventos y si quieres puedes pintarte a ti y a tu dragón para las competencias (eso lo saqué del tráiler de CEATD 2). Otro ejemplo, el mercader Johann (un personaje de la serie, se ve en el episodio "flor de dragón", él llega a las islas de vez en cuando haciendo trueques con los isleños) ahora también vende accesorios para dragones que sepa Odín donde las consigue, ya sean collares, sillas, correas de perro para los terribles terrores u otros adornos inútiles para que se vean bien. Otro ejemplo es que los dragones ahora también ayudan en los trabajos, como la pesca, el arreo de ganado, conseguir leña, etc… bueno resumiendo mucho cambió en Berk. Los jóvenes decidieron ir al puerto porque el mercader venía hoy.

**-lejos de Berk en altamar**

Una gran parvada de dragones iba volando recorriendo el océano dirigiéndose a Berk, el dragón que iba enfrente era un muerte susurrante, era Spike el dragón de Alvin y su jinete sobre él.

"ALVIN, ¿CUÁNTO NOS TOMARÁ LLEGAR A BERK?" –preguntó Salvaje (otro personaje de la serie) quien iba montado en un metamórfala

"SI VAMOS A ESTA VELOCIDAD YO DIGO QUE AL MEDIO DÍA" –dijo Mildew quien iba montado con Alvin en Spike

"SI, ME REIRÍA AHORITA PERO ME DIJERON QUE NO ABRA LA BOCA QUE SE TE PUEDE METER UN INSECTO" –dijo Alvin

"QUÉ MÁS DA, YO LO HARÉ" –dijo Mildew y se puso a reír- "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAC AAGG AAHH, UN INSECTO, UN INSECTO, UN INSECTO" –dijo este que se le mete un insecto mientras se alejaban de la vista

**-De regreso en Berk**

Nos encontramos en el pequeño lago donde Hipo conoció a Chimuelo, ahí se ven a este y Torméntula jugando a las atrapadas, él persiguiéndola a ella.

"_jajaja, sigue intentando, no me vas a alcanzar_" –gruño ella

"_no me provoques que me pongo rudo cuando me provocan_" –gruño él

Luego de una larga persecución Chimuelo le da un coletazo no fuerte a su pareja en la pata.

"_te atrapé te toca_" –gruño Chimuelo y se puso a correr

Ella abre sus alas y vuela llegando con su pareja y derribándolo.

"_te atrapé te toca_" –gruño Torméntula

"_oye no se vale acordamos no volar_" –gruño Chimuelo tendido en el suelo con Torméntula sobre él

"_pues yo juego sucio, juego a ganar_" –dijo ella

"_se nota que eres dragón de Astrid_" –gruño Chimuelo- "_amm… nena, me aplastas_"

"_oh, sí claro lo siento_" –gruño Torméntula quitándosele de encima- "_bien ¿qué hacemos ahora?_"

"_pues yo me cancé así que me quedaré acostado para recuperar energías_" –gruño Chimuelo

"_yo te sigo también estoy cansada_" –gruño Torméntula acostándose al lado de Chimuelo

Él no hizo mucho, solo abrió un ala y la abrazó con esta y ella se acurrucó en él y él hizo lo mismo.

"_oye tengo una pregunta, ¿desde cuando empecé a gustarte?_" –preguntó Chimuelo

Ella se sonroja, pero decide hablar- "_bueno… ¿recuerdas cuando ese dragón atacó para robar la comida y tú e Hipo lo combatieron para después ahuyentarlo parándote sobre un pilar de roca con una pose retadora?_" -preguntó y él asiente- "_pues… cuando tú e Hipo estaban sobre ese enorme pilar de roca justo cuando se metía el sol… pues no sé, con esa pose que pusiste, tu mirada decidida y el color naranja del cielo… te veías lindo_"

Chimuelo se ruborizo por esa confesión de su pareja.

"_¿de… veras?_"–preguntó sonrojado y ella apenada asiente- "_wow_"

"_y tu… ¿desde cuando empecé a gustarte?_" –ahora preguntó ella

"_pues eso pasó con el tiempo, cuando me sentía triste eras la única que me ofrecía su hombro cuando Hipo no estaba, cuando me enfermo además de él estas tú conmigo, tú me apoyas cuando necesito que alguno de los otros dragones lo haga, ¿Cómo no me iba a enamorar de ti? Si eres un ángel conmigo_" –gruño Chimuelo

"_wow, gracias_" –gruñó ella

"_además…_" –gruño algo apenado- "_un día te vi caminar esa noche en que la luna llena estaba más cerca del planeta y déjame decirte que… bajo la luz de la luna te vez hermosa_"

Ella se ruborizó por lo que dijo- "_¿enserio lo crees?_" –pregutó

"_no lo creo, lo sé_" –dijo él- "_mira esto, llevo practicándolo y al fin me salió bien_"

Chimuelo se levantó y comenzó a caminar mirando abajo y lanzando fuego como lo lanza a su cama para dormir, caminaba mientras hacía eso, Torméntula solo lo miraba hacer eso preguntándose ¿qué hace? Hasta que chimuelo termina y se regresa con ella.

"_ahora vuela y dime lo que ves_" –dijo él y ella obedece, levanta vuelo y se queda apantallada con lo que vio, Chimuelo había dibujado un corazón con fuego, el corazón tenía una flecha atravesándolo- "_¿te gusta?_"

"_me encanta, pero le falta algo_" –dijo y sacó espinas para luego lanzarlas en un orden específico- "_ya está ven y mira esto_" –Chimuelo alza vuelo y se va donde Torméntula y ve que ella puso dentro del corazón con espinas "C+T (Chimuelo + Torméntula)"- "_¿qué te parece?_"

"_me parece que eres la mejor_" –dijo y ambos se dan un beso aun volando

**-Con los vikingos**

Los jóvenes estaban con el mercader Johann viendo si él tenía algo bueno que intercambiar.

"oye Johann, ¿qué te parece si a cambio de estas muñequeras te doy… esta empuñadura de espada?" –preguntó Brutacio pidiendo unas muñequeras de metal pintado de plata por la empuñadura de una espada

"tengo que ver la calidad del producto" –dijo Johann tomando la empuñadura y la examina- "mmm… buen metal, excelente diseño, tiene libre el lugar para poner una hoja de espada o cuchillo, resistente" –dice y luego ve a Brutacio- "trato hecho amigo mío"

"si" –dijo él poniéndose las muñequeras- "esto me hará ver cool"

Hipo y Patán veían algunas cosas y Johann se les acerca.

"veo que tienen un problema" –dijo Johann y ellos asienten- "esa cadena es muy bonita"

Los 2 vikingos se les ocurre algo.

"pues si la quieres puedes quedártela, solo debes quitarnos la cadena y es tuya" –dijeron los 2 en coro- "¿puedes?"

"que si puedo, solo esperen iré por mi herramienta" –dijo y segundos después llega con una sierra circular que se mueve dándole cuerda (lo de darle cuerda es para que no sea muy futurista)- "quédense quietos"

"oye si te gusta la cadena ¿por qué la cortaras?" –preguntó Patán

"no cortaré la cadena, cortaré sus manos" –dijo dándole cuerda a la sierra

"¿QUE?" –gritaron los 2

"estás loco si piensas que harás eso" –dijo Patán

"si, prefiero tenerlo conmigo que perder la mano, ya estoy cojo no quiero estar manco también, me vería como Bocón" –dijo Hipo- "solo que más guapo"

"¿entonces no hay trato?" –preguntó y ellos niegan y él baja su sierra

Los demás seguían viendo las cosas y algo llama la atención de Hipo, era una caja con pequeñas conchas pintadas.

"Johann, ¿qué son estas?" –preguntó Hipo tomando la caja

"oh son mercancía nueva, parecen conchas ordinarias, pero tienen un talento oculto, las encontré en un viaje y quedé maravillado por su talento, las pinte todas de diferentes colores, pero mira lo que pasa si tomo 2 pintadas igual" –dijo Johann buscando entre todas 2 iguales y encuentra 2 pintadas igual, rojo con un círculo verde y le da 1 a Hipo- "ponlo en tu oído" –dijo y él obedece

"¿para qué?" –preguntó Hipo

"tú mira" –dijo Johann y pone la concha que tenía frente a su boca y dice quedito- "probando, probando 1, 2, 1, 2"

Hipo se sorprendió- "oí, lo que dijiste por esta concha" –dijo

"las llamé "audi-conchas", este raro tipo de concha te permite oír lo que suene a través de otra, pero solo una le transmite a la otra por eso las pinté igual" –dijo Johann *******

"¿y hasta que distancia pueden?" –preguntó Hipo

"ilimitada" –dijo Johann

"estas pueden ser útiles por si viajamos o nos perdemos en una tormenta" –dijo Hipo- "¿qué te parece si a cambio te doy… emm… esto?" –dijo sacando de su bolsillo una piedrita de oro de 20 quilates que quien sabe dónde encontró

A Johann se le ponen los ojos cuadrados- "¿eso es oro?" –dijo

"si, ¿alcanza?" –preguntó Hipo

"alcanza para más llévate todo" –dijo tomando la roca de oro y admirándola

"¿de veras?" –dice Hipo y luego le grita a los vikingos que estaban en el puerto- "OIGAN JOHANN REGALA TODO TOMEN LO QUE QUIERAN"

Todos lo oyen y corren al barco y toman todo lo que veían que les gustaba hasta dejar el barco solo con Johann y los jóvenes.

"estos vaciaron mi barco más rápido que un dragón comiendo de una cesta de pescado" –dijo Johann- "bueno ya vendí todo así que me voy, hasta la próxima"

Los jóvenes vikingos salieron del barco del mercader y él se fue.

"¿qué se compraron?" –preguntó Hipo

"yo tomé estos libros de botánica, medicina y tipos de dragones y sus cuidados" –dijo Patapez con unos libros

"yo tomé estos brazaletes de tobillo para Barf y Belch" –dijo Brutilda que tenía en manos unas cadenas con adornos de metal con olas grabadas

"yo tomé estas muñequeras, 2 mazos de púas (esferas de metal con púas) para colocarlas en las colas de Barf y Belch para ataque (el cremallerus tiene una cola de 2 puntas si no sabían)" –dijo Brutacio

"yo tomé este escudo, una pechera y botas y guantes de metal gronckle (el metal gronckle es un metal al parecer resistente e irrompible que sale en defensores de berk)" –dijo Patán- "oh y esto" –dijo mostrando un objeto raro con forma de aro incompleto que le faltaba una 4ta parte y puesto en una empuñadura, hecho de una aleación de hierro y metal gronckle

"¿qué es eso?" –preguntó Brutacio

"no tengo idea" –dijo Patán

"¿y sabes qué hace?" –preguntó Astrid

"tampoco" –dijo Patán

"¿tons por qué lo compraste?" –pregunto Patapez

"está bonito" –dijo Patán

"yo tomé esta silla para Torméntula, es que la silla que ya tiene se está rompiendo y tomé esta que se ve resistente" –dijo Astrid- "¿y tú Hipo?"

"yo tomé un cable largo con un gancho en un extremo, unos tornillos y engranes, un carcaj para 50 flechas, metal gronckle, unas cubetas de pintura y una banda elástica" –dijo Hipo- "ah y también tomé estas conchas que son increíbles, miren, Astrid toma esta" –le dijo dándole una azul con rayas anaranjadas- "póntela en la oreja"

Astrid obedece- "¿para qué?" –preguntó

"para que puedas oír lo que digo mi amor" –susurró Hipo en la concha que tenía y Astrid oye lo que dijo

"oí lo que dijiste en la concha" –dijo sorprendida

"Johann las llama audi-conchas, di algo en una y lo que dijiste sale de la otra que esté pintada igual" –dijo Hipo- "es de distancia ilimitada por si nos perdemos o vamos a misiones y debemos separarnos"

"súper, ¿y para que quieres todas esas otras cosas que compraste?" –preguntó Patapez

"síganme y verán" –dijo Hipo y todos lo siguen

**-En la herrería**

Los chicos estaban esperando a que Hipo y Patán salieran de la herrería, Hipo estaba trabajando en algo y Patán solo estaba ahí porque estando encadenado a Hipo debe estar ahí. Pasaron las horas y ambos primos salieron del lugar, Hipo tenía un escudo de metal con una pintura de Chimuelo (es el mismo escudo que tiene en defensores de Berk).

"ya acabé, admiren esto" –dijo Hipo mostrando el escudo

"¿hiciste otro escudo parecido al anterior?" –preguntó Brutilda

"el anterior era de madera y con un arpón en el centro, este está hecho de metal gronckle por lo que es más resistente… y le puse más cosas, miren esto" –dijo pidiéndoles que se aparten de su camino cosa que hacen- "miren y no digan nada o se sorprendan hasta el final"

Frente a Hipo había un poste, este se pone su yelmo y apunta a al poste, tenía el carcaj en su espalda, de este saca un globo y apunta al poste, el escudo se convierte en una ballesta e Hipo dispara de la banda elástica el globo de pintura dándole al poste, los chicos se sorprenden, menos Patán que vio todo, pero no dicen nada. Desactivada la ballesta Hipo ve a un vikingo con una canasta, le apunta con el escudo y en el aro del centro aparece un arpón y lo dispara haciendo Qué el cable se enrede en la canasta y el arpón se atore, retrae el arpón y le quita la canasta.

"OYE" –gritó el dueño de la canasta

"oh, LO SIENTO" –dijo lanzando la canasta al cielo, toma su escudo y justo cuando la canasta cae una parte del borde del escudo se impulsa como catapulta lanzando la canasta devuelta con su dueño y vuelve con los otros

Vieron un arpón y una catapulta, se sorprendieron, pero otra vez no dijeron nada

"una última cosa" –dijo Hipo tomando el escudo del borde y como el capitán américa lo lanza como disco y este revota en una pared, luego en otra y otra y otra hasta que dirigiéndose a Hipo este lo atrapa, se lo coloca en el brazo otra vez y se quita el yelmo- "bueno eso fue todo, además hecho de metal gronckle es más resistente y refleja la luz por si nos atacan muertes susurrantes"

Todos se sorprendieron y hablaron sobre eso hasta que oyen 3 campanadas y se detienen a oír el ritmo de las 3 campanadas mientras los vikingos se ponían alerta y otros dudaban de ¿por qué 3 campanadas?.

"¿3 campanadas?" –dijo Hipo algo dudoso- "no ha habido 3 campanadas desde…" –dijo y abre los ojos asustado- "desde que hicimos la paz con los dragones, es imposible, 3 campanadas significa ataque de dragones, pero hicimos la paz con ellos"

"tal vez algunos no han hecho la paz con nosotros, hay que llamar a los defensores" –dijo Astrid ********

Justo cuando Astrid termina de hablar una bola de fuego impacta cerca de ellos casi dándoles.

"¿de dónde vino eso?" -preguntó Patapez

Los chicos empiezan a oír una risa conocida y miran arriba y ve a Spike y a Alvin sobre él, después aparecen los marginados.

"HOLA GAMBERROS, TANTO TIEMPO SIN VERLOS" –gritó Alvin

"¿Alvin?" –dijeron los jóvenes

"¿montan dragones?" –dijo Hipo sorprendido y va con Alvin- "¿COMO LOGRARON ENTRENARLOS?"

"SORPRESA SORPRESA" –dijo Mildew asomándose detrás de Alvin para que lo vieran

"¿MILDEW?" –dijo Hipo aún más sorprendido- "¿TU LES ENSEÑASTE A ENTRENARLOS? PERO YO CREÍ QUE TE ATRAPARON"

"LO PLANEAMOS TODO, FINGIR ESCAPAR CONTIGO Y DEJARME ATRAPAR POR ELLOS PARA MOSTRARLES COMO ENTRENARLOS" –dijo Mildew

Hipo se quedó pasmado- "YO CONFIÉ EN TI, TE DEBÍ LA VIDA Y TU SOLO ME TRAICIONASTE" –gritó enojado

"ESTE ES EL MUNDO REAL NIÑO, NO ESE MUNDO DONDE TODO PARA TI ES PERFECTO" –dijo Mildew

"PAGARAS POR JUGAR CON MI CONFIANZA" –dijo Hipo

"chicos oí las 3 campanadas y recién me entero que los marginados montan dragones" –dijo Estoico apareciendo con Bocón

"lo sé, ay que llamar a los defensores" –dijo Hipo

Estoico toma de su cinturón un cuerno de guerra blanco y tocó de él que es la llamada para los defensores. Un grupo de vikingos oyen el sonido del cuerno y buscan a sus dragones, al encontrarlos los montan y van volando al pueblo.

"ATAQUEEEEEEEEN" –grito Alvin y los marginados se dispersaron por todo el pueblo a atacar

"Astrid llamemos a nuestros dragones" –dijo Hipo y los 2 hacen el llamado de dragón (si vieron dragones de Berk en el episodio "somos familia" sabrán que es el llamado de dragón)

**-De regreso con el furia y la nadder**

De vuelta en el pequeño lago estaban Chimuelo y Torméntula dormidos ella junto a él y él abrazándola con el ala y luego se despiertan de golpe a l oír el llamado de sus jinetes.

"Hipo/Astrid me llama" –dijeron al mismo tiempo y alzaron vuelo directo al pueblo

Volaron a todo lo que podían y divisaron el pueblo y viendo a los marginados en dragones, se quitaron esas dudas cuando ven a sus jinetes y llegan con ellos.

"Torméntula llegaste, ay que defender el pueblo" –dijo Astrid subiendo en Torméntula y ambas alzan vuelo

"oye Hipo o yo subo en Chimuelo o tú en Dientepúa" –dijo Patán

Entonces aterriza Salvaje en su metamórfala.

"derrítelos amigo" –ordenó Salvaje y el dragón prepara un tiro

Los 2 vikingos intentaron huir, pero 1 toma un camino contrario al otro, Hipo iba a Chimuelo y Patán a Dientepúa, pero al tener la cadena la tensaron y el metamórfala dispara un chorro de ácido que al huir los 2 hace que le dé a la cadena derritiéndola por completo (cuando digo por completo me refiero a tanto la cadena como los grilletes sin hacerles daño a los 2) y ellos por la fuerza caen al suelo y luego se ponen de pie viendo sus muñecas con una sonrisa.

"somos libres" –dijeron ambos y se pusieron a bailar de felicidad- "si, woo somos libres somos libres somos libres" –el festejo se interrumpió por casi ser dados por otro chorro de ácido

"libres y muertos" –dijo Salvaje y su dragón dispara otra vez

Los 2 evaden, Patán hace su llamado de dragón, Dientepúa aparece y sube en él para alzar vuelo para combatir. Hipo se pone su yelmo, sube en Chimuelo y ajusta los pies en los estribos.

"Chimuelo no vero problema que salgas con Torméntula pero a la próxima avisa" –dijo Hipo y ambos alzan vuelo

Estoico ve que Alvin le dispara fuego (obvio lo hace Spike) y este esquiva.

"pagará por eso, el infiérno se desatará" -dijo Estoico

"si, en mis calzones (este siempre con sus calzones XD)" -dijo Bocón a punto de llamar a Skulley

"Bocón espera" -dijo Estoico y se detiene- "Skulley puede ser una gran ventaja, llámalo cuando veas que las cosas se tornen feas" -Bocón asiente. Estoico hace su llamado de dragón, aparece Tornado, lo monta y va con Alvin- "Tornado muéstrale que a mí nadie me dispara fuego" –dijo Estoico y Tornado da un rugido que manda a Mildew a volar, pero es atrapado por otro marginado en un pesadilla monstruosa- "ESO TE GANAS POR TRAIDOR MILDEW"

"Spike ataca de nuevo" –dijo Alvin pero una luz le llega a los ojos a Spike y se asusta buscando donde ocultarse se mueve por todo el lugar- "Spike que haces relájate"

Estoico voltea y ve a Hipo reflejando la luz del sol con su escudo.

"PAPÁ ¿ESTÁS BIEN?" –preguntó Hipo

"SI, LO ESTOY" –dijo Estoico y todos los defensores se agrupan detrás de sus líderes (Hipo y Estoico)- "TENEMOS QUE ATACARLOS"

"PATAPEZ GUÍA A LOS OTROS AL GRAN SALÓN PONLOS A SALVO" –dijo Hipo y Patapez obedece y guía a los no jinetes y a los niños al gran salón- "TILDA Y TACIO GUÍEN A LOS CREMALLERUS A INTENTAR AUYENTAR A LOS GRONCKLES Y LOS NADDERS" –dijo y ellos van a hacerlo

"ASTRID TU E HIPO ATAQUEN POR LA IZQUIERDA, PATÁN Y YO POR LA DERECHA VAMOS" –ordenó Estoico- "LA MITAD DEL RESTO ATAQUE POR TODAS PARTES, LA OTRA MITAD DEFIENDANOS DE LOS QUE NOS QUIERAN ATACAR"

Los defensores de Berk comenzaron la ofensiva mientras que los marginados hacían lo que podían para detenerlos; tal vez debieron entrenar más a sus dragones. Los gemelos usaban a su dragón con una técnica que inventaron que consistía en enrollar las cabezas de Barf y Belch quedando pegadas y mientras Barf escupe el gas Belch escupía las chispas haciendo que entre los 2 escupan fuego, lo bautizaron "disparo de serpientes gemelas". Los que montaban cremallerus imitaban el movimiento y asustaban a sus rivales que iban en gronckles y nadders. Patán y Estoico atacaban por el lado derecho, Dientepúa disparaba a los dragones y Patán golpeaba a los jinetes para tirarlos, Tornado rugía fuerte para aturdir a sus rivales mientras Estoico golpeaba a los jinetes. Torméntula lanzaba espinas a las alas de los dragones para tirarlos, Chimuelo los golpeaba con sus disparos de plasma, en una de esas 1 iba a emboscar a Astrid por detrás.

"ASTRID CUIDADO" –gritó Hipo tomando su escudo y lanzándolo al marginado que le pega y el escudo regresa a su dueño.

"GRACIAS" –dijo Astrid

Hipo se topa con Alvin y quedan frente a frente.

"DE ESTA NO TE ESCAPAS ABADEJO" –dijo Alvin y Spike lanza fuego

Hipo evade y el golpe destruye una casa. Hipo toma su escudo, saca una flecha del carcaj, activa la ballesta y le dispara a Spike dándole cerca de la nariz haciendo que se mueva y retuerza del dolor.

"BUEN INTENTO, PERO NECESITARÁS MÁS QUE ESO PARA TIRARME DE SPIKE" –dijo Alvin e Hipo le dispara un globo de pintura que le da en la cara- "MUY CHISTOSITO PAGARAS POR ESO ABADEJO"

Hipo refleja la luz en su escudo y Spike se asusta con la luz y decide ocultarse bajo tierra tirando a Alvin.

Estoico ataca a 2 jinetes en un cremallerus y estos se estrellan en una casa haciéndola añicos, Tornado se acerca con la idea de atacar con un rugido, pero el cremallerus lo golpea con la cola tirando a ambos estrellándose con otra casa. Estoico se levanta y levanta a su dragón para elevarse otra vez, los jinetes del cremallerus se levantan también y suben al dragón, oyen un ruido arriba y ven a los gemelos haciendo su técnica y deciden imitarlos, enrollan las cabezas y disparan fuego, pero Estoico lo esquiva, pero le dan a un poste que cae sobre otra casa.

Spike vuelve a emerger sobre una casa destruyéndola; decide buscar a Alvin y lo encuentra. Alvin se sube a él de nuevo y preparan otro ataque; decide atacar bajo tierra. Sin decir más ambos se hunden en la tierra mientras Hipo esperaba que emergiera.

"no hay que dejar que nos sorprenda amigo, hay que esperar lo inesperado" –dijo Hipo tomando otra flecha y activando la ballesta

De repente salen destruyendo otra casa y dirigiéndose hacia Hipo y Chimuelo a una buena velocidad, pero aparecen Astrid y Torméntula que le dispara espinas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo de serpiente haciendo que se retorciera otra vez.

"ESTAMOS A MANO" –dijo Astrid, pero es golpeada por la cola de Spike haciendo que ambas caigan

"CHIMUELO RAPIDO" –gritó Hipo y ambos van a salvar a sus parejas

Hipo ajusta la cola de su dragón para volar solo y salta hacia Astrid, ya quedando debajo de ella abre las alas de su traje, ella cae en su espalda y ambos aterrizan a salvo mientras que Chimuelo vuela bajo Torméntula y vuela con todas sus fuerzas con ella en su lomo aterrizando ilesos.

"me debes otra" –dijo Hipo, Astrid lo toma del cuello, lo acerca y lo besa- "ok, a mano" –dijo y ella sonríe

"_gracias por ayudarme_" –gruño Torméntula versando a Chimuelo en la mejilla

"_siempre lo haré_" –gruño Chimuelo

Alvin se dirige a ellos para atacar otra vez, ellos suben a sus dragones esperando el ataque. Spike lanza espinas y los 2 jóvenes evaden; alzan vuelo para atacar a Alvin, pero Spike los golpea con la cola tirándolos al suelo con Chimuelo destruyendo la armería y Torméntula destruyendo una casa y luego chocando con unas canastas con pescado, pollo y anguilas.

"¿Astrid estás bien?" –pregunto Hipo

"Si, no te preocupes si lo estoy" –dijo pero luego Torméntula empieza a moverse como loca con Astrid sobre ella- "¿TORMENTULA QUE TE PASA?"

Hipo veía a Torméntula del ¿por qué actuaba así? Y ve que en su frente hay una anguila (les recuerdo que a los dragones les asustan las anguilas, bueno excepto a los tifómerangs y los skrills)- "ASTRID ACTÚA ASÍ PORQUE TIENE UNA ANGUILA EN LA FRENTE"

Astrid ve la anguila y se la quita calmándola y a Hipo se le ocurre algo; toma la anguila y activa su ballesta colocando la anguila como proyectil.

"OYE SPIKE" –gritó Hipo y el muerte susurrante voltea a verlo- "TEN ESTO"- acto seguido dispara la anguila poniéndola en la frente de Spike haciendo que él comience a moverse como loco con Alvin sobre él- "eso me da una idea Astrid, toma as anguilas que puedas, un arco y unas flechas"

Astrid va a su casa y dentro va a su cuarto, en su armario toma un cofre y de este saca un arco con un carcaj para 25 flechas; cuando sale de la casa un chorro de ácido derrite la casa y ve que Salvaje va a atacarla. Astrid toma una anguila la clava en una flecha y dispara dando en el blanco y el metamórfala empieza a moverse como loco para quitarse la anguila con Salvaje sobre él, Torméntula aparece y le dispara fuego al metamórfala haciendo que ambos huyan de Berk.

"ESO POR DESTRUIR MI CASA" –gritó Astrid, se sube en Torméntula y van con Hipo- "Hipo tengo el arco y las flechas"

"ambos ahuyentaremos a los marginados" –dijo Hipo

Mientras tanto los gemelos lograron ahuyentar a la mitad de los gronckles y los nadders, pero son golpeados por una bola de fuego de un gronckle y caen destruyendo una casa, rebotando y destruyendo la arena (ustedes saben cuál, donde Hipo y los chicos entrenan a los dragones).

"auch, eso dolió" –dijo Brutilda

"si, VA A VER LO QUE LE ESPERA A ESE MARGINADO" –dijo Brutacio tomando de las armas de la arena una lanza de doble punta y como un medallista de oro en jabalina la lanza y le da en el ala al gronckle y este cae con su jinete- "ESO POR TIRARME" –dice y luego ve a su hermana que lo ve enojada con los brazos cruzados- "ach bien, Y A ELLA TAMBIÉN"

Patán y Dientepúa eran perseguidos por 5 marginados, 2 en pesadillas monstruosas, 2 en un cremallerus y el último en un caldero.

"esto si se puso difícil" –dijo Patán- "creo que usaré la fuerza bruta"

Dicho eso Patán se pone de pie y corriendo por el cuerpo de su dragón se monta en el caldero y comienza a golpear su martillo contra su escudo haciendo ruido que aturdía al dragón (otra lección de Bocón, haz ruido con tu arma y escudo y aturdes al dragón), luego golpea al jinete dejándolo noqueado y llama a Dientepúa quien al acercarse él salta de regreso a él.

"ahora Dientepúa FUEGO" –ordena Patán y Dientepúa sin replicar lanza un ataque que golpea al dragón arrojándolo al pueblo destruyendo la herrería- "uy, Bocón me matará"

"QUE SI LO HARÉ CLARO QUE LO HARÉ" –gritó Bocón en el suelo y al ver al marginado levantarse va corriendo hacia él; asustado monta a su dragón y se van de la isla- "ESO MAS TE VALE NO VOLVER"

Estoico recién ahuyentó con Tornado a un pequeño grupo cuando fue golpeado por una cola, fueron Alvin y Spike.

"RESOLVAMOS ESTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ ESTOICO, TU HIJO LE LANZÓ UNA ANGUILA A MI DRAGÓN Y CASI ME TIRA, VEAMOS QUE PUEDES HACER TU" –dijo Alvin

Spike se dirigía a Tornado para embestirlo en pleno vuelo, Tornado evade y lanza un rugido que aturdió a Spike por un momento el suficiente para embestirlo.

"MI DRAGÓN ES LISTO, AUN MAS QUE EL TUYO ALVIN" –dijo Estoico- "DE HECHO ES MAS LISTO QUE TU"

Ambos dragones se golpean el 1 al otro y caen al pueblo causando más destrucción mientras pelean junto con sus jinetes.

De regreso con Hipo, Chimuelo, Torméntula y Astrid. Astrid clavó anguilas en todas sus flechas e Hipo las tenía en una canasta en su espalda.

"a darle" –dijo Astrid y ambos suben a sus dragones para poner el plan en acción

Ven a 2 dirigiéndose a ellos y cargan, Astrid toma una flecha, Hipo activa su ballesta con una anguila y ambos disparan atinándole a sus blancos, los 2 dragones rivales al tener ambas anguilas pegadas comenzaron a moverse como locos intentando quitárselas y Chimuelo da un disparo de plasma golpeando a ambos dragones y los jinetes deciden retirarse.

"2 MENOS QUEDAN MUCHOS MÁS" –dijo Hipo

Hipo y Astrid seguían volando por el pueblo disparando anguilas, esperando a que los dragones se distraigan y disparen, la mayoría se rendía y se iba, los pocos que les pasó eso decidieron seguir combatiendo.

Spike dispara fuego y golpea a Tornado destruyendo otra casa; se dirige en carrera ha Tornado pero él reacciona rápido y golpea a Spike con la cola, ambos alzan vuelo. Tornado da otro rugido que aturde a Spike, lo golpea otra vez con la cola y repetía eso una y otra vez.

"ESO TORNADO SIGUE ASÍ SIGUE ASÍ" –decía Estoico

Tornado siguió así hasta tirar a Alvin y dejar noqueado a Spike. Estoico bajó de Tornado para confrontar a Alvin, este se hace presente y se dirige a Estoico con un hacha, Estoico saca su espada y empiezan a pelear.

Hipo y Astrid estaban cortos de anguilas, a ella le quedaba él 3, pero no se rendirían. Hipo dispara a un pesadilla monstruosa, esperan a que intente quitárselo y Chimuelo dispara golpeándolo y obligando al jinete a irse de Berk. Astrid dispara 2 anguilas a un nadder y un metamórfala, espera a que intenten quitárselos y Torméntula dispara ahuyentando al jinete del metamórfala, pero el del nadder decide seguir peleando, pero los gemelos comienzan a perseguirlo. Hipo clava las 2 que le quedaban en 2 flechas y dispara una a un caldero, espera a que intente quitárselo y Chimuelo dispara golpeándolo y obligando al jinete a irse de Berk, la otra flecha decide usarla con Alvin y Spike.

Patapez termina de reunir a todos en el gran salón y se une a la batalla ayudando a los gemelos a terminar de ahuyentar a los gronckles y los nadders y con su ayuda lo hacían más rápido.

Patán era perseguido por otro pesadilla monstruosa.

"RINDETE GAMBERRO ESTAS DERROTADO" –gritó el jinete del otro pesadilla, pero él es de los que no se rinden sin pelear

A Patán se le acababan las opciones y luego ve el objeto en forma de aro incompleto con la empuñadura que le compró a Johann.

"bueno, es hora de ver lo que haces" –dijo Patán y arrojó el objeto, pero el marginado se agacha y lo evade

"JAJAJA, ¿ES TODO LO QUE TENIAS QUE DAR?" –se burló, pero no se fijó en algo: el objeto hizo un efecto de bumerang y regresó golpeándolo en la nuca y noqueándolo y Patán atrapa el objeto, el pesadilla sin jinete no sabía que hacer así que optó por huir de Berk

"wow, así que eso haces" –le dijo Patán a su nueva arma, ve a otro jinete y lo golpea con su nueva arma noqueándolo obligando al dragón a retirarse y así sucesivamente- "¡woo, Patán, Patán oy oy oy!" -gritó lo que parecía su grito de triunfo (la hace algunas veces en la serie)

Cada minuto que pasaba más marginados se retiraban de la lucha, sin mucha experiencia volando estaban indefensos ante los gamberros peludos, pero no se rendirían fácil. Hipo y Astrid agotaron sus municiones de anguilas, Hipo planeaba usar con Alvin su última anguila, pero vio que estaba combatiendo con Estoico y usó la anguila con un jinete que iba a atacar a Astrid, los gemelos y Patapez ahuyentaron a todos los gronckles y nadders, Patán y Dientepúa estaban agotándose pero seguían, Estoico y Alvin no paraban de combatir mientras que Spike y Tornado también, los demás defensores atacaban y eran atacados, parecía que la batalla jamás terminaría. Bocón veía todo.

"esto se está poniendo feo, debo terminar con esto de una vez por todas" -dijo e hizo su llamado de dragón

Del otro lado de la isla sale Skulley el rompehuesos, todos los marginados se asustan al ver un dragón tan grande. Bocón sube a su dragón.

"ES HORA DE TERMINAR ESTA BATALLA, SACALOS DE AQUÍ SKULLEY" -ordenó Bocón y Skulley da un poderoso grito que aturde a todos y luego dispara fuego a sus rivales buscando ahuyentarlos de Berk

"RETIRADA" -gritó Alvin al ver la desventaja que tenían, él subió a Spike y todos los marginados se fueron declarando vencedores a los defensores de Berk. Todos gritaron por su triunfo

"SI, WOO GANAMOS" -gritó Astrid volando sobre Torméntula

"ESPERO QUE ESO LES ENSEÑARA A NO METERSE CON LOS DEFENSORES DE BERK" -gritó Patán volando sobre Dientepúa

"AY QUE CELEBRAR ESTA VICTORIA" -gritó Estoico en el terreno con Tornado a su lado

"papá" -lo llamó Hipo aterrizando sin el yelmo ya puesto y Estoico voltea a verlo- "¿en serio podemos celebrar? ganamos esta batalla, pero vean el pueblo y vean a que costo fue"

Todos fueron al pueblo y lo que vieron los dejó perplejos, el pueblo... todo el pueblo fue destruido, ninguna casa o establecimiento sobrevivió al ataque, incluso la arena estaba destruida.

"esta victoria tuvo un gran precio" -dijo Hipo- "el pueblo, nuestras casas, nuestro hogar... todo se destruyó, solo sobrevivió el gran salón y también los que se resguardaron ahí"

Todos se sintieron frustrados, tristes y destrozados, los gemelos dejaron a un lado su rivalidad y compartieron esa tristeza con un abrazo mutuo, Astrid dejó a un lado su actitud fuerte y ruda y empezó a llorar, Hipo se acercó a ella y ella lo abraza mientras sigue llorando apoyada en él mientras él la consolaba mientras soltaba unas pocas lágrimas y Estoico abrazaba a ambos, Torméntula y Chimuelo hicieron lo mismo que sus jinetes, Patán solo se quitó su casco y lo puso en su pecho en señal de respeto a su pueblo caído y Patón ponía una mano de su hombro (en el de Patán), Patapez solo bajó la cabeza y puso una mano en el lomo de su dragón. Ellos eran los defensores de Berk, pero no pudieron defenderlo, nadie murió, pero su pueblo quedó destruido. Tanto vikingos como dragones sufrieron la pérdida de su pueblo, tantos recuerdos que vivieron ahí, amigos, enemigos, amores, etc... Preguntándose ¿cómo resolverían este predicamento?

* * *

**Explicaciones:**

*** Para los que no sepan ¿qué es un beso esquimal? Es cuando el individuo frota su nariz con la de su pareja de derecha a izquierda de forma cariñosa.**

**** Posiblemente en ese tiempo aun no inventaban los hoteles, pero así es el chiste.**

***** Las audi-conchas serán útiles en el futuro.**

****** Tras muchos problemas los jóvenes se dieron cuenta que ellos solos no podrían con los problemas de Berk así que reclutaron y entrenaron a un grupo de vikingos en el entrenamiento de dragones y saber acerca de ellos, cuando se graduaron se volvieron un equipo que bautizaron como "los defensores de Berk" liderados por Hipo y Estoico y cuando hay un problema grande los agrupan con sus dragones para combatir.**

* * *

**Aquí acaba el episodio**

**Que pasará después?**

**Cómo resolverán este nuevo problema?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**

* * *

**Adelanto del próximo cap:**

**Dagur. **Debo ganar esta carrera para restaurar la comida.

**Heather. **Si gano esta carrera papá podrá pagar todo lo que dilapidó.

**Hipo.** ¿Una carrera? ¿el gandor gana una fortuna? esto será suficiente para reconstruir Berk.

**Alvin. **¿Una carrera? ¿el gandor gana una fortuna y un poder inimaginable? usaré ese poder para por fin desaserme de los gamberros peludos.

**Dagur. **Bueno Torunn a entrenar, debes estar preparada para esto.

**Heather. **Spout no más juegos, entrenaremos día y noche para este evento tan importante.

**Hipo. **Debo competir y ganar a toda costa, el deber de un jefe es velar por el bien de su pueblo y yo como futuro jefe debo hacer esto por su bien.

**Alvin. **Yo ganaré así sea lo último que haga jajajajaja.

**Yo. **No se pierdan en el próximo cap. de CEATD: la carrera de dragones: **capítulo 4: entrenando para la carrera**


End file.
